Vicio de ti
by fridisienta
Summary: Una historia con la pareja SesshXRin, podra acaso Rin hacer que Sesshomaru acepte su amor de humana y ablandarle un poco mas su frio corazon de youkai? Sin OOC.
1. El regreso permanente

_Ahora, su tierna voz había empezado a dudar,_

_A distinguir y reconocer desde su confusa adolescencia._

_Esa voz tan silenciosa y paciente, ahora… Le reprochaba todo,_

_Todo lo que había hecho con su vida. Esa voz le exigía un acto,_

_Ni una palabra más, ni un pensamiento más, un acto que era:_

_Matar el amor propio, morir, exactamente eso,_

_Morir y volver a nacer._

Habían pasado ya 10 años desde que el Gran Sesshomaru dejara en cuidado de la anciana Kaede a su protegida Rin, mucho tiempo para ella… una simple humana, pero no para el, que era poderoso entre los poderosos, ese tiempo era tan solo era un parpadeo.

Ahí estaba ella, sentada en la fachada del que había sido su hogar esos largos años, con sus adorados kimonos listos, algunos libros y accesorios, todas esas cosas que le había traído Kagome de su época, que para ella eran valiosos pero jamás como los regalos que le hacia su Amo, esos kimonos… sus adorados kimonos, peinetas y demás accesorios para el cabello, esos… esos eran invaluables. En fin, ella esperaba ansiosa a que su Amo llegara por ella para llevarla a vivir definitivamente al Palacio del Oeste, ya habían sido incontables veces las que pasaba algunos días ahí como visita e incluso cuando mas frio era el invierno Sesshomaru la llevaba a pasar esa temporada en su Palacio, ella era tan friolenta (débil decía el…) ¡y se lo agradecía tanto!

Temprano se despidió de todos sus amigos de la aldea, que por mucho que quisiera ya no podría verlos tan seguido, InuYasha y Kagome se quedaron dentro de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede para hacer una digna entrega de una señorita tan bien educada como ella. Rin observaba a los dos hijos del hermano de su Amo, estaban jugando entre ellos con una pelota que Kagome les había traído de su época, esos objetos eran de materiales tan raros pero se había acostumbrado a ellos. Estaba embelesada en esos pequeños demonios, Daichi de 7 años, era el mayor de los dos, su cabello largo y plateado como el de su padre, su vista era dorada, un dorado algo opaco pero hermoso, su cabeza era adornada por dos orejitas muy peculiares que hacían ver de quien era hijo, Kia de 4 años, la pequeña de papá, era tan hermosa, su cabello también era plateado, pero distinto al de su padre, era más bien como el de su Amo, de un color plateado lunar, con la excepción de que lo coronaban sus tiernas orejitas, sus ojos ambarinos tan claros como aquellos en que ella tanto confiaba, al mismo tiempo eran delineados con una sombra rosa pastel, algo que a todos les sorprendió, Kia tenía más parecido con Sesshomaru que con InuYasha, genética… ¿Quien la entiende? De pronto un pequeño llanto la saco de sus pensamientos…

-¡Papaaa!- lloraba una desconsolada niña por haber sido golpeada "intencionalmente" con esa afamada pelota.

-No llores Kia, papá va a regañarme…- Daichi era siempre regañado cruelmente por su padre cuando de Kia se trataba.

Rin se acerco rápidamente para consolar a la niña, al mismo tiempo que InuYasha y Kagome salieron de la cabaña.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- Kagome sabía que no era algo grave pero intentaba suavizar el regaño que InuYasha seguro le haría a su pequeño.

-Creo que no ha sido intencional señor InuYasha- dijo apresuradamente Rin cuando noto a InuYasha acercarse furioso a Daichi, ¡ah no! Ella haría lo posible por que no regañasen a uno de sus compañeros de juegos favoritos.

Cuando Daichi iba a comenzar a explicar lo sucedido InuYasha se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien a quien no toleraba mucho.

-Al fin llegaste, pensé que tardarías mas Sesshomaru- InuYasha siempre buscaba las palabras y la forma de decirlas para retarlo.

-No tienes la mas mínima educación hanyou-Dijo el taiyoucai sin ninguna señal de sentirse amenazado por su hermano.

-Mocosa, ¿ya estas lista?-Decía el pequeño youkai verde acercándose a Rin.

-¡Ah-Un!- Rin corría emocionada al ver a su fiel dragón, Jaken por supuesto se sintió ofendido por tal acto así que solo se dedico a acercar el equipaje de Rin hasta Ah-Un para luego amarrarlo a sus costados.

Mientras tanto InuYasha seguía intentando provocar a Sesshomaru con comentarios acerca de sus pocas emociones y de su mal carácter. Terminado esto Kagome fue a despedirse de su amiga que aunque le llevaba unos 7 años de diferencia había hecho una gran amistad, tan grande que ella la consideraba como una hermana pequeña, claro que Rin siempre le decía "señora Kagome", por respeto a la esposa del hermano de su Amo, Kagome siempre le dijo que no era necesario pero Rin era muy recatada.

-Sesshomaru, ¿podría ir alguna vez a visitar a Rin a tu palacio?- Preguntaba Kagome muy decidida de obtener un "si" por respuesta.

-…

-Diga que si Amo, la señora Kagome y su familia son muy importantes para mí, me encantaría tenerlos de visita unos días por temporada.

-Como puedes pedir eso escuincla del demonio, el palacio del señor Sesshomaru no es una posada para humanos y hanyous- Rin se sentía furiosa, Jaken siempre interrumpiendo en su contra

-¿Y yo que soy señor Jaken?

-Déjalo Kagome, es mejor no ir a ver a este desgraciado, siempre creyéndose superior a todos

-Yo, el Gran Sesshomaru soy superior a ti y a todos los que puedas ponerme de frente.

-Así se habla Amo bonito-Celebraba triunfante el pequeño verde.

-Entonces Sesshomaru, ¿podremos ir a visitarla de vez en cuando o prefieres prestárnosla un tiempo?- insistía Kagome, una mujer muy aguerrida sin duda al enfrentarse así a Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru estaba desesperado por irse de ahí pero si se iba sin dejar el asunto claro, Rin se convertiría en un dolor de cabeza durante todo el camino, así que optó por dar una respuesta no muy prometedora pero lo suficiente para dejar el asunto tranquilo

-Ya veremos humana-¡listo! Con esto viajaría tranquilo y no tendría problemas con su protegida.

-Pero Amo bonito… -Justo iba a reclamar Jaken cuando su amo le dio una fría mirada.

-Andando-Sesshomaru dio media vuelta para empezar el viaje cuando sintió unas pequeñas manos sujetando una de sus piernas.

-Gracias "pincipe"-Decia la pequeña Kia con un poco de lagrimas en sus ojos, resultado de haber llorado anteriormente. Sesshomaru solo avanzo con un paso firme pero delicado, para soltar el amarre de esa cachorra y no lastimarla pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que nadie se percatara de ello.

Así fue como empezaron el viaje, este no duraría tanto a pesar de ir caminando, ya que su palacio no estaba tan alejado de la aldea donde InuYasha residía, a lo mucho serian unos 3 días de viaje a paso medio y 1 día completo llevando a Jaken y Rin encima de Ah-Un para volar por tramos largos y solo bajar para que Rin comiera algo y estirara sus piernas, porque por Jaken no se preocupaba nada.

Duraron apenas un par de horas caminando, entonces llegaron a un rio y Sesshomaru se sentó a la sombra de un árbol, no para descansar porque el no lo necesitaba sino para dejar que Rin bebiera agua y comiera algunas frutas que inteligentemente ella había empacado en un pequeño bolso de "estambre" como Kagome le llamaba a esa extraña tela.

-Señor Jaken, vamos acompáñeme a llenar mi cantimplora de agua para el camino- corria una Rin muy emocionada hasta el rio.

-Siempre tengo que estar cuidándote mocosa, tú y tus artefactos raros de esa Sacerdotisa ruidosa, tan ruidosa como tu…- y de repente el pobre Jaken fue golpeado por una piedra que Sesshomaru ya estaba acostumbrado a lanzarle.

-Señor Jaken, mejor no hable-Decía Rin muy picara desde el rio.

Después de haber bebido y comido algo, Rin se sentía mucho mejor y su Amo lo notaba, así que se levanto del suave pasto y le ordeno a Rin y Jaken subir a Ah-Un para volar por los cielos.

El viento le golpeaba la cara y hacia su hermoso cabello bailar junto con el, abría sus ojos solo de momentos y muy poco ya que el viento era tan fuerte que no le permitía permanecer tanto tiempo con los ojos abiertos. Pensaba en lo divertido que es estar en el palacio por los youkais que ahí se encontraban, había niños, adolescentes y adultos… muy adultos, no la despreciaban a ella a pesar de ser humana, aunque había algunos youkais que ella no conocía, pero sabía que estaría bien y que la aceptarían porque todos ellos habían acompañado al youkai mas noble de la historia, al Gran Inu no Taisho, el padre de su Amo, no se preocupaba, jamás lo haría si su Amo estaba cerca. Vio a Jaken dormir y decidió hacerlo también, así el viaje se le haría más corto, aunque le gustaba viajar, le resultaba incomodo y aburrido hacerlo volando tan rápido sobre Ah-Un, no le permitía disfrutar del paisaje.

-¡Despiértate mocosa! Ya estamos llegando al palacio de mi Amo bonito, no seas maleducada- Rin obviamente de la emoción se despertó casi de un salto porque recordó que estaba sobre Ah-Un y una caída desde ahí sería fatal para ella.

Pronto aterrizaron frente a los escalones de la puerta del palacio, los guardias se apresuraron a darle la bienvenida a su Amo, luego a ella, que como ya sabían que iba a ir para quedarse le preguntaban si era cierto, y ella asentía con mucha energía. Las grandes puertas se abrieron y dieron vista a los jardines frontales del palacio, eran tan bellos como su dueño, caminaron en dirección a la entrada principal, Jaken mando a Ah-Un a pastar y a ser cepillado por un youkai que se encargaba de el y entonces entraron.

-¡Mi niña, que bueno que ya estás aquí, tengo tanto que mostrarte!-Decía animada Misora, la nana y dama de compañía de Rin en las temporadas en las que visitaba el castillo.

-Si nana, ya estaba tan emocionada por volver aquí y jamás irme de nuevo.

"Jamás lo harás", pensaba Sesshomaru, jamás volvería a dejarla lejos de el, sus viajes de inspección y control habían acabado, sus tierras estaban en paz, o al menos ya no había peligro de algún ataque a su castillo en el que Rin pudiese salir herida o lastimada.

-Misora, acompaña a Rin.

-Si príncipe, como usted ordene.

-Hasta más tarde Amo-Muy sonriente Rin como siempre, al recibir y despedir a su Amo.

Sesshomaru se retiro a sus aposentos, en el piso más alto del palacio, y Jaken se fue directamente a la cocina, ese pequeño Youkai siempre asaltaba la alacena.

-Vamos ni niña, tenemos que arreglarte para la cena, aparte te tengo una sorpresa-dijo la nana muy animada de ver la cara de su niña cuando lo vea.

-Tú siempre me sorprendes nana, así que vamos.

Así Misora guio a Rin hacia las escaleras, pasaron el primer piso, el segundo donde solía Rin instalarse en las temporadas que pasaba ahí, así que supuso que irían a su habitación, pero no, Misora la hizo subir mas y mas alto, hasta llegar al quinto piso.

-Nana, ¿porque estamos aquí?-muy dudosa Rin.

-Ya verás preciosa.

-Pero este piso es donde…

-¡Donde vas a dormir ahora Rin!

-¿Como dices?- Rin estaba que no se lo podía creer.

-Si Rin, de ahora en adelante vas a dormir en estas habitaciones.

Obviamente no eran las mismas habitaciones del Lord Sesshomaru, ni estaban justo enfrente de estas, pero si estaban muy cercas, en el mismo piso y a unos cuantos metros de sus puertas… Rin se sentía emocionada, pensando porque, como, y cuanto tiempo seria, pero no… No se haría ilusiones en vano, ella había descubierto amor por su amo hacia apenas unos 3 años, cuando supo que además de respeto, admiración, confianza y un gran cariño, también sentía amor, un amor verdadero y puro, el primero… el único, pero sabía que su amo es incapaz de amar, incapaz de mostrar sentimiento alguno, y si lo hiciera… no seria para ella, por su mediocre condición de humana.

Cuando entraron a su habitación no lo podía creer, había de todo lo que una mujer podía pedir, muebles de madera con delicados tallados, tapetes de pieles hermosas, su futón era alto y se veía de lo mas cómodo, con cojines de las plumas de los animales más finos y ropas de cama de pieles suaves y reconfortantes, kimonos nuevos en sus armarios, zapatillas finas, un tocador grande con un espejo amplio, artículos y prendas decorativas en toda la habitación, aparte de los armarios había otro par de puertas que conducían al cuarto de baño, con una tina grande, un estante lleno de toallas, un gran tapete de piel de oso al pie de la tina y un espejo amplio de cuerpo completo adornaba una de las esquinas de esa habitación. Además, la vista era hermosa y sus cortinas eran de una seda tan fina como las de los kimonos que ahora vestiría. Estaba realmente impactada por todo lo que ahora gozaría y todo eso añadirle que podría estar más cerca de su amo, era realmente feliz.

-Nana, ¿estás segura que todo esto es para mí, no te confundiste?-Dijo Rin boquiabierta por todo lo que estaba viendo.

-Claro mi niña, ¿por qué habría yo de mentirte?, así que anda, vamos a vestirte apropiadamente para la cena.

-¿Y podre usar uno de estos kimonos y accesorios?

-Claro que si Rin, todo cuanto quieras y el tiempo que quieras.

Entonces se apresuraron a vestir a Rin con uno de esos kimonos, elección de ella misma, era un kimono rosa pastel con flores de cerezo blancas y un obi blanco que definía muy bien su delicada cintura, además para armonizarla un poco, Misora le aplico un poco de uno de los perfumes que se le había dejado en la habitación, cepillaron su cabello y lo alzaron en una colita alta con un listón rosa del color de su kimono.

Cuando bajaron a cenar uno de los sirvientes les abrieron las puertas del comedor, no todos eran dignos de cenar con el Gran Sesshomaru, el Lord de las tierras del Oeste. Asi que aunque era un comedor muy grande, pocos eran los asientos ocupados. A la cabecera de la mesa estaba Sesshomaru, luciendo un atuendo sin armadura, a su derecha se encontraba Jaken, molesto por la demora de las damas, porque como siempre, tenía hambre, al otro lado de Jaken se encontraba Takeshi el jefe del ejercito de Sesshomaru y también lo había sido de su padre, Inu no Taisho. A su izquierda se encontraba el lugar de Rin y enseguida de ella el de Misora, así pues las damas tomaron asiento y se empezó a servir la cena.

Esta se llevo tranquilamente, Sesshomaru no toleraba el ruido y mucho menos que lo molestasen a su hora de comer, que si bien comia poco…. Pensaba mucho. El Lord se dedico a beber tranquilamente su amado te verde, comer uno que otro bocadillo y disfrutar del silencio. Rin sabía perfectamente que en el palacio no debía hacer ningún ruido fuerte, así que mientras estuvo ahí en sus temporadas de visita, se le enseño a comer despacio, en silencio y con todos los modales de una princesa, a caminar sigilosamente como cual bailarina de ballet a hablar solo de lo que debe y a callar cuando es prudente.

Así continuo todo en el comedor hasta que la interrupción de un youkai poco afortunado llego…


	2. Primera noche

Disclaimer: El anime InuYasha y los personajes que este contiene son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esta historia es hecha sin fines de lucro.

Lord Itsuki, ese era el nombre del daiyoukai que osó interrumpir la tranquila cena del príncipe. Era un daiyoucai como Sesshomaru. Itsuki , el Lord de las tierras del Norte, un inu youcai alto, tan alto como Sesshomaru, su cabellera era rubia y medianamente larga, le llegaba hasta media espalda y era amarrada en una coleta baja por un listón blanco, sus ojos eran tan azules y claros como el firmamento, su piel era de un tono muy claro, sin duda era un hombre muy apuesto, de complexión delgada y músculos bien tonificados, no aparentaba mas de los venticinco.

-Príncipe Sesshomaru, disculpe no pude detenerlo- Una youkai de la servidumbre decía preocupada, pero más que nada, temía por su vida, sabía que cualquier interrupción a la tranquilidad de este curioso príncipe podría merecer la muerte… la más espantosa.

Sesshomaru ni siquiera hizo un gesto de disgusto, al contrario seguía tomando su té con toda la tranquilidad que lo personalizaba, no se sentía molesto y mucho menos amenazado, no había rival vivo que pusiera el instinto de conservación de este daiyoucai en alerta, así que se limitó a ignorarlo.

-¡Sesshomaru! ¿Acaso no piensas responder ninguno de los pergaminos que te he enviado?- Obviamente se notaba que estaba molesto.

-…

-No cabe duda de que por más poderoso que seas no dejaras de ser un cachorro caprichoso y…- Sesshomaru ni siquiera le dio tiempo de terminar sus palabras cuando …

-¡A callar!, Itsuki como te atreves a irrumpir en mi palacio cuando no tienes la mas mínima autoridad aquí –A Sesshomaru no se le debía jamás intentar humillar y menos si había alguien presente.

-Me atrevo porque me preocupo por mis tierras y por consecuente por las tuyas-Itsuki tampoco tenía un carácter sumiso, pero jamás sería tan duro como Sesshomaru, ni como él… ni con él.

Todos los presentes en la cena, incluyendo a Takeshi, ni siquiera se inmutaron en hacer gesto o decir alguna palabra, sabían perfectamente que en ese palacio debía reinar la serenidad por sobre todas las cosas y jamás tener la osadía de contradecir al Lord ni en su presencia ni fuera de ella. Jaken por supuesto siempre era quien se sentía con más derechos que nadie.

-Como te atreves a insultar a mi Amo bonito comparándolo con un simple cachorro- Este pequeño youcai jamás sabia cuando parar, ni por más castigos que se le pusieran.

-…- Sesshomaru solo tuvo que darle una mirada más fría de lo normal para que su pico cerrase.

Itsuki tenía que portarse adecuadamente frente a él, utilizar las palabras correctas y tal vez, solo tal vez el Lord de las tierras del Oeste le permitiera 10 minutos de su tiempo para charlar.

-Por favor Lord Sesshomaru, permítame explicarle mis preocupaciones- A eso es a lo más que llegaría, jamás le rogaría al daiyoucai mas severo de la historia.

-¿Que mas quieres explicar que el Gran Sesshomaru no sepa?-El príncipe, altanero como siempre.

-Pues verá…- A penas iba a empezar a explicar cuando Sesshomaru se levanto de golpe de su asiento.

-Aquí no Itsuki, vamos a mi despacho.

-Con su permiso- Dirigiéndose a todos en la mesa, los cuales amablemente asintieron.

La cena continuó sin ningún comentario acerca de lo sucedido, esto claro porque a Rin se le había enseñado que en asuntos de "hombres" no debía meterse, Misora seguía el mismo comportamiento, Jaken no quería hacer molestar más a su Amo bonito, ya que él podría escucharlo fácilmente con su fino oído. Y Takeshi… Pues no había nada que él no supiera acerca de la política de ese palacio y sus aliados o los no aliados. Así que sin más se termino la cena y cada quien se fue a lo suyo.

* * *

Sesshomaru tomó su asiento detrás de su fino escritorio de madera, en la habitación podía verse gran cantidad de detalles, la iluminación de las velas era lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar ver los vitrales de la ventana que daba a al jardín del ala este y enseguida estaban un par de puertas grandes que hacían salida a este mismo jardín, aunque no lo dijese, a él le gustaba que cuando Rin estuviera de visita estas puertas siempre estuviesen abiertas cuando ocupaba su despacho, disfrutaba verla trabajando en esa tierra fértil, plantando flores o regando cualquier planta, sin querer ella le daba la paz que necesitaba para despejarse.

Pero ella no estaba ahí ahora, tan solo estaba ese daiyoucai de las tierras del norte, su antiguo compañero de batalla, quería que se fuera lo más pronto posible y la forma más rápida de conseguirlo y que no volviera, era atender a sus necesidades y darle una respuesta a su insistencia.

-Toma asiento- _"Amable pero frio, siempre serás así Sesshomaru",_ este pensamiento rondaba por la cabeza de Itsuki mientras tomaba el asiento en esa elegante y gruesa silla que se le había ofrecido.

-Te he enviado los suficientes pergaminos como para saber que mi visita es importante-Ahora que estaban solos podía ir dejando de lado los formalismos y tratarse como hace 150 años.

-No tengo interés alguno en ayudarte, mi ejercito podrá con lo que sea que quiera adueñarse de mi gran imperio.

-Sabes que no es así, no dudo de tu poder pero si las tierras del Sur consiguen aliarse con las del Este, sabes que estarás en problemas - Itsuki trataba de convencerlo de aliarse de una vez por todas, así harían sus acuerdos y sus planes de defensa y ataque lo más pronto posible.

-Ya he dado mi respuesta, no tengo interés, defiende tú como puedas tus tierras y yo defenderé las mías-Sesshomaru no quería estar más tiempo en ese asunto, quería irse, estar solo y descansar.

-No seas arrogante y presumido, tarde o temprano necesitaras de mi mano. No niegues la ayuda de tu especie, ¿acaso no confías?-Debía intentarlo a toda costa, sus tierras le preocupaban.

-¿Por qué debiera yo de confiar en ti?-Se estaba poniendo impaciente, ¿qué demonios tenía que hacer para que Itsuki saliera de ahí? porque aceptar su propuesta no, eso si que no.

Si bien era cierto que ambos eran inu youcai, eran muy diferentes así que… ¿por qué motivo Sesshomaru tenía que darle la mano a él?, no le encontraba ningún beneficio lo suficientemente convincente como para aceptar el trato. El Gran Sesshomaru era poderoso en cualquier terreno, así lo atacaran por aire, mar o tierra, el estaba ahí de pie y su ejército era fuerte, más fuerte que ningún otro, ni siquiera consideraba ser vencido por ejércitos de dos aliados, no tenía miedo, su imperio estaría por encima de cualquier otro y no necesitaba de la alianza con ningún Lord para conseguirlo y menos uno tan patético como Itsuki.

-Sesshomaru, acepto necesitar tu ayuda, pero niego la necesidad de rogarte por ella- ¡Bien, se rendía!, el príncipe de hielo había ganado esta vez, pero no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente, aun tenía tiempo de ganarse su ayuda.

-…-¡Al fin! El daiyoucai se iría y tendría su anhelado descanso.

-Con tu permiso, me retiro.

Así Itsuki salió del palacio de Sesshomaru y regreso a sus tierras, que no estaban tan lejos de ahí, a su gran velocidad llegaría al amanecer a su palacio, el palacio del Norte, considerado por muchos humanos y hanyous un refugio y tal vez… un hogar.

* * *

Rin y Misora subían sigilosamente escaleras tras escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de Rin, donde claro entre las dos se pondrían al tanto de todo lo que había pasado desde la última vez que se habían visto.

-Nana, aun no puedo creer que voy a dormir en este piso, ¿me quieres dar algún consejo?

-No hay ninguno que no sepas ya mi niña, solo no hagas molestar al príncipe y todo será perfecto-Misora estaba convencida de que Rin estaba en ese piso no solo porque estaría más protegida sino también por placer de Sesshomaru.

Al entrar a la habitación Rin se arrojó sobre su futón, era tan suave y cómodo que podría dormir casi al instante de haberlo tocado, y Misora se sentó en una de las sillas de una pequeña sala para tomar el té que se encontraba dentro de la habitación, muy cerca de una de sus ventanas. Solo la observaba mientras ella se sentaba adecuadamente para contarle todo lo que había hecho en la aldea donde InuYasha vivía con su familia y amigos. Siempre que Rin le contaba a Misora sobre los hijos del hanyou le daba mucha curiosidad conocerlos, ella jamás los había visto porque jamás habían estado de visita en el palacio y se emocionó con la idea de que tal vez pronto los vería, a ella le encantaban los cachorros y más si estos llevaran la sangre del antiguo General Perro Inu no Taisho, se los imaginaba y casi podía escuchar su risa entre los pasillos, ansiaba que el palacio se llenara de los nietos de su antiguo Lord, pero por ahora se conformaría con solo los de InuYasha, ya habría tiempo de que Sesshomaru sentara cabeza y tuviera unos lindos herederos, solo rogaba por tener la suficiente vida para verlos, porque para como era el príncipe, aun faltaba tiempo para ello.

Rin aun no acababa de contar sus anécdotas cuando Misora prefirió interrumpirla solo un momento.

-Rin, tendrás que permitirme un segundo, iré a pedir que suban agua para darte un baño, no tardo- Dijo ella levantándose del asiento y dejando que Rin tomara aire para seguir contándole sus historias.

-Si está bien y por favor que suban también un jarrón con agua para beber-Decía al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba por emocionarse tanto al platicar pero seguía muy animada para contarle lo que faltaba.

-Claro que si, no tardo.

Salió de la habitación y caminó tranquilamente por el pasillo, que aunque era muy veloz para ir hasta el primer piso en cuestión de segundos ella prefería pasar desapercibida por su Amo, que si bien no estaba en sus habitaciones aún, no quería que supiera que hacía mucho ruido cerca de ellas. Siguió su paso con la luz de las velas bailando y amenazando con extinguirse, hasta que llegó a la esquina del pasillo y justo ahí se topo de frente con Sesshomaru.

-Amo Sesshomaru, Rin ya está en sus habitaciones, se dará un baño y dormirá, ¿se le ofrece algo?-Ella sabía que no necesitaba preguntarle, ya que si el Lord algo necesitaba no dudaba en tomarlo o hacer que se lo llevaran.

-En absoluto- Sin más, Sesshomaru continuó su camino, pero no a sus habitaciones, sino a las de Rin.

A Misora no se le hizo extraño, pero prefirió no tardar tanto en pedir el agua, Sesshomaru no estaba molesto pero no quería que algo malo de su boca saliera en presencia de Rin.

* * *

Sesshomaru estaba de frente a la puerta de Rin, con los ojos cerrados y sus sentidos alertas; podía olerla, escuchar sus movimientos e imaginárselos. _"Ahí esta ella, tan curiosa como siempre, viendo, tocando y conociendo todo lo que ahora le pertenece, lo que por mi tiene"_. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido y así mismo la cerro tras de sí. Rin estaba maravillada viendo los nuevos accesorios que tenia y pensando donde iba a acomodar sus pertenencias que trajo desde la aldea.

-¿Te gusta?-La voz de Sesshomaru se escuchó desde las sombras.

Rin no se asustó, de su Amo jamás podría hacerlo, simplemente estaba nerviosa por tenerlo tan cerca y a solas desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-¡Me encanta!, muchas gracias Amo-Dijo Rin volviéndose hacia él, con sus ojos destellantes, señal de que no le mentía.

-…

-Pero…-De pronto bajo un poco su voz y agacho su mirada levemente.

"_Pero"_, ¿qué tendría ella que decirle? Todo en su habitación había sido perfectamente elegido para ella, de su gusto y a su medida. ¿Que mas tendría que pedirle? Ella, una simple humana, que no habría tenido la posibilidad de hacer suyo ninguno de esos objetos si no fuese por él.

-Continua-Tenia la duda y debía saber la respuesta.

-Pero… Voy a necesitar otro florero-Aun con la mirada abajo dijo con la inocente voz de una niña sonrojada.

"_Otro florero"_… ¿Acaso el que tenia no bastaba? Era uno de los floreros más finos de todo su palacio, hecho con el más fino material del que un florero pudiese hacerse ¿y lo rechazaba? Ese objeto ni siquiera la mejor princesa humana podría tenerlo y ella sin ser nada, sin gozar de otro título que no fuera el de "su protegida", "su humana" lo tenía sin hacer más que vivir ahí para merecerlo.

-Que hay de malo en ESTE florero-No iba a molestarse, pero quería saber a qué tanto podría aspirar una humana.

-Nada, es solo que...-¡En verdad que estaba nerviosa! Ella no solía pedirle cosas materiales a su Amo, prefería aceptar lo que él le obsequiara. –Es solo que me encantaría tener dos, uno aquí y otro en el cuarto de baño-¡ya! Lo había dicho, solo esperaba que su Amo no pensara que es una humana interesada.

Sesshomaru sabía cuanto le gustaban las flores a Rin, así que se lo concedería, esa niña tendría dos floreros. Al fin que no le molestaría un poco de olor a flores silvestres en ese piso.

-Mañana lo tendrás- No quería parecer condescendiente, así que no aceptaría otra petición… Al menos por esa noche.

-Gracias Amo Sesshomaru- De pronto Rin recordó que su Amo estaría ahí por algo más importante que solo escuchar sus caprichos. – Dígame, ¿ha venido a verme por algo en especial?

-A partir de mañana recibirás clases de matemáticas, literatura, arte y música- Él sabía que tenía que mantener ocupada a su protegida, pero no sólo lo haría en los jardines, sino también en otras cosas que le sirvieran a ella y en algunas ocasiones… a él.

-¡¿Cómo dice?!- Rin estaba asombrada por todo lo que tendría que aprender, ella ya había recibido clases para leer y escribir fluidamente en la aldea, Kagome era una maestra excelente. ¿Cómo pudo enterarse su Amo de que ella tenía esos conocimientos? ¡Imposible! Así que lo sorprendería cuando en literatura ella leyera de corrido el texto que se le diera.

-Mañana, después del desayuno, en la biblioteca te esperara tu tutor-El sabia que esa niña podría con eso y más, pero tendría que demostrárselo, seria riguroso y estricto a la hora de evaluarla.

-¡Si!-Asintió emocionada pero nerviosa ¡y no era para menos! Su Amo era un Lord en todo el sentido de la palabra, tenía conocimiento de cualquier cosa que se le preguntasen, no lo defraudaría, daría lo mejor de sí para sorprenderlo.

-No quiero distracción alguna, te vas a dedicar a estudiar, esforzarte y a ser la mejor humana instruida, al mínimo incumplimiento de alguna de mis peticiones recibirás un castigo-Sesshomaru, tan duro desde el principio, pero lo hacía por su bien, haría de esa niña la mejor humana, tan buena como una princesa youkai.

Rin solo asintió con energía, estaba decidida a lograrlo y lo haría.

Sesshomaru dio media vuelta y se dirigió a sus habitaciones, tendría muchas cosas que hacer al siguiente día, así que tendría que descansar.

"_Podrás Rin… __¿__Podrás?"_

* * *

ACLARACIONES:

Este es mi primera historia, y en verdad no sé si lo estoy haciendo bien, pero tratare de hacerlo lo mejor que pueda, así que si alguien tiene una idea, opinión o critica puede hacerla, acepto de todo, estoy con la mente muy abierta y les agradecería mucho un par de ideas :)

No siempre voy a poder subir capítulos diariamente, pero tratare de hacerlo tan seguido como pueda y los hare más largos, lo prometo! Es que escribo de noche y me da sueño así que tengo que parar de escribir :s Pero este fin de semana me dedicare a escribir uno más largo para subirlo y así cad días subir un capitulo nuevo y más largo que los que he subido (a penas 2, que vergüenza :c).

REVIEWS

Solo tengo uno :c déjenme más! Así sabré si sigo con la historia, la dejo o la modifico etc etc.

**Sofii brindis:** Si la voy a continuar, espero que te guste lo que he hecho hasta ahora :) trato de esforzarme.

Y un agradecimiento especial a mi amigo Jose, que me ha dado muy buenos consejos y espero aplicarlos bien.


	3. Clases de tortura

Disclaimer: El anime InuYasha y los personajes que este contiene son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esta historia es hecha sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Rin estaba pensativa en su habitación cuando de pronto entró una youkai de la servidumbre acompañando a Misora. Ella, de estatura media, tal vez un 1.70, un poco más alta de lo que Rin era, su piel bronceada, de cabello verde y rizado, sus ojos de un verde más claro que su cabellera, escondía su cara tras esa melena abundante que tenia.

-Buenas noches señorita, con su permiso-Rin asintió cordialmente y haciendo una reverencia la tímida youkai se apresuró al cuarto de baño para poner el agua en la bañera.

-Voy a dejarte el jarrón en esta mesita.

-Claro nana-Aun pensativa, Rin no le ponía mucha atención a Misora.

-¿Que es lo que te pasa?-¡Misora estaba pensando lo peor!- ¿Acaso el príncipe te dijo algo malo?-No quería escuchar una respuesta afirmativa a esa pregunta, porque si algo le había dicho para que se sintiera mal, estaba dispuesta a enfrentarlo.

-No nana, no me dijo nada malo, ¡al contrario!, el quiere que me instruya-Decía Rin sentándose en una de las sillas de su pequeña sala de té, al tiempo que Misora se acercaba a ella.

-¿Entonces porque te veo preocupada?, ¿acaso no quieres hacerlo?

-Si nana, pero… ¿y si no puedo con todo?, ¡tengo que aprender matemáticas, literatura, arte y música!, no quisiera defraudarlo- Rin mantenía su mirada un poco abajo, viendo la madera tan fina de esa mesa.

-No lo harás- Misora acariciaba su cabeza tiernamente-Si él supiera que no podrías con eso, jamás se molestaría en traer a alguien que te lo enseñase.

-Señora Misora, el agua esta lista, solo faltan las sales y los aceites-Aun tímida esta youkai, se portaba así porque era nueva en la servidumbre, jamás había visto a Rin ni sabia como podría comportarse con ella.

-Hoy no los ocuparemos, solamente los artículos de limpieza-Misora notó que la youkai estaba nerviosa, así que optó por presentarla-Rin, ella es Hana, llegó al palacio hace un par de semanas, se encargará de atenderte de ahora en adelante.

-Un placer conocerte Hana, espero podamos ser buenas amigas-Rin se levantó de su silla para darle la mano a su nueva compañera, se veía que era noble y buena, así que no se preocupó por ser despreciada.

-Mucho gusto señorita-Sonriente y aun algo tímida hizo una reverencia al darle la mano-Si no necesita nada mas, yo me retiro-Rin negó más ayuda y Hana salió por la puerta.

-Es algo extraña, ¿no lo crees nana?

-Eso es porque no confía en los humanos pequeña, pero anda, vamos a la tina para que te desvistas y lavarte el cabello-Rin se quedo dudosa, quería averiguar mas sobre Hana.

Entraron ambas al cuarto de baño, Misora desataba el obi de la cintura de Rin y mientras ella se terminaba de desvestir, su nana iba por un kimono de dormir y un par de toallas para secarla. Al regresar ayudo a Rin a entrar en la tina y se dedico a lavarle el cabello mientras ella tallaba su cuerpo, las dos continuaban con su plática de tantas anécdotas de Rin, porque en el palacio era extraño que algo fuera de lo normal pasara.

-Entonces, platícame más del joven InuYasha y de su familia.

-Ah bueno, el Señor InuYasha es muy explosivo, todo lo contrario al Amo Sesshomaru, siempre está al cuidado de su familia, sobre todo de su pequeña Kia, ella es tan hermosa y se parece mucho al Amo, Daichi es un niño muy divertido y solidario, cuando iba a los campos para recolectar verduras el siempre me hacia compañía, ellos son como mis hermanos pequeños, la señora Kagome es fantástica, me enseño muchas cosas, e incluso me trajo algo de ropa de su época, pero la verdad no me sentía a gusto, se visten algo extraño-Misora jamás había visto a Kagome, así que no le alcanzaba la imaginación de cómo podría ser las ropas que ella vestía.

-¿Y ella como es físicamente?

-Bueno pues dicen que somos muy parecidas, solo que ella tiene los ojos más oscuros que yo y en su rostro se nota la madurez de sus años mezclado con su carácter fuerte, pero cuando quiere es muy tierna.-Rin recordaba las incontables veces que Kagome la curaba y cuidaba cuando se caía jugando con los niños de la aldea, que ahora ya eran todos unos jovencitos en busca de una buena esposa.

-Me encantaría tenerlos pronto aquí.

-Ojala el Amo los invite a quedarse una temporada, extraño tanto a esos niños y ni siquiera ha pasado un día completo.

-¿Y en la aldea no hay ningún jovencito que te haya interesado?-Fue muy directa, lo sabía, pero tenía que saciar su curiosidad.

-Claro que no nana-Si… la había tomado por sorpresa, pero contesto con la verdad.

Seguían conversando y Misora alcanzó las toallas, una para cubrir el cabello de Rin y la otra para su cuerpo. Mientras Rin secaba su cuerpo su nana ya le tenía listo el kimono de dormir, lo colocó en su cuerpo y fueron hacia el futón, Rin se sentó y quito la toalla de su cabello mientras Misora buscó un cepillo en el tocador, fue hasta ella y se sentó a su espalda, secó un poco su cabello con uno de sus poderes de aire y se dedicó a cepillarlo, terminado esto, Rin se acostó en su futón y la youkai la arropó como a una niña pequeña, se dieron las buenas noches y Misora salió hacia su habitación.

* * *

El sol a penas había salido y Sesshomaru estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, sentado en una elegante silla enfrente de su gran ventana, pensando sobre todo lo que tenia y del poder que gozaba, hacia mucho que había tenido una verdadera pelea, simplemente ya no había rival para él y si hubiera alguien no se atrevía a enfrentarlo. Escucho unos pasos dirigirse hacia su habitación, al terminar resonaron dos golpes en su puerta.

-Adelante.

-Amo, ¿preparo su tina?-Estaba parada atrás de él una youkai de apariencia joven, esbelta, pelirroja y de cabellera larga y ondulada, sus ojos azul profundo como el mar, ¿bella?; si, era muy bella, Naiki era su nombre.

-…-Naiki lo tomó como un si, así que se dirigió al cuarto de baño para preparar el agua. Lo hizo rápidamente y en cuanto salió, fue en busca de un kimono masculino blanco con detalles en azul oscuro, lo dejo sobre el futón y salió.

Sesshomaru estaba sereno, desvistiéndose para tomar su baño tranquilamente, aun no escuchaba ruido en la habitación de Rin. Se adentro a su tina, y se estuvo ahí dentro bañándose y relajándose hasta que la temperatura del agua empezó a disminuir para causarle incomodidad y así salir.

Mientras se vestía escuchó poco movimiento en la habitación de su protegida, había despertado, seguramente ahora estaría buscando un kimono adecuado para ponerse y bajar a desayunar. Terminó de vestirse y de secar su cabello, así que bajo a su despacho a esperar que fuera hora del desayuno.

* * *

-¡Nana! ¿Así estoy bien, o necesito algo más?-Rin estaba nerviosa por conocer a su nuevo tutor, quería estar perfecta pero cómoda para recibir sus clases.

-Estas bien, y veras que todo te va a salir bien-Trataba de apurar a Rin porque sabía que a su Amo no se le tenía que hacer esperar.

Salieron de las habitaciones algo apuradas, Misora caminaba rápido pero con una gracia increíble, en cambio Rin hacia mucho ruido, al llegar al comedor el sirviente les abrió las puertas y ya estaban sentados su Amo y Jaken, esta vez Takeshi no los acompañaría.

-Eres una mocosa muy ruidosa.

-Disculpen la tardanza-Decía Rin sin darle importancia a Jaken.

-Eres Rin la monstruo-Jaken estaba abusando nuevamente de su suerte.

-Claro que no señor Jaken, como le dice esas cosas a Rin-Misora defendía a Rin de Jaken porque sabía que lo hacía para hacerla quedar mal con su Amo.

Ambas se sentaron en la mesa y se sirvió el desayuno. Como siempre Sesshomaru comería muy poco, solo su te verde y un poco de fruta. Jaken siguió haciendo leves comentarios sobre lo ruidosa y "apestosa" que es Rin, y ella disimuladamente olía su cabello, pero no notaba nada desagradable, aun así se sentía repugnante, como cualquier humano.

Seshomaru no se molesto en hacerlos callar, no hacían tanto ruido como de costumbre así que ni se inmuto.

-Rin-Se escucho su voz entre las de ellos.

-¿Si Amo?-Dijo algo distraída y triste por los comentarios de Jaken.

-Cuando termines debes ir a la biblioteca.

-Entendido Amo.

Sesshomaru se levantó de su asiento y salió del castillo. No dijo a donde iría y nadie tenía el derecho de preguntárselo.

-¿Qué asunto tienes que hacer en la biblioteca niña?-El pequeño youkai no le daba tregua a Rin bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-Veré a mi tutor. Señor Jaken, ¿usted sabe de quién se trata?-Rin pensó que si su Amo lo había ordenado entonces el Gran Jaken debía saberlo.

-…-Jaken no tenía ni la menor idea de que la chiquilla recibiría clases, eso claro que lo sorprendía.

-Bueno yo me retiro, con su permiso- Jaken y Misora la observaron levantarse de la mesa y salir del comedor.

-¿Tienes idea de quién sea Jaken?-A decir verdad, Misora tampoco tenía idea de quién podría ser.

-No lo sé, pero seguro que la tonta de Rin lo arruinara todo.

-¡¿Como dices Jaken!? Rin es muy inteligente y podrá salir adelante con esos estudios-Muy molesta Misora se levantó de la mesa y salió de ahí, con suerte podría ver llegar al susodicho tutor.

Jaken por su parte termino su desayuno y se fue a atender unos asuntos de su Amo en donde entrenaban las tropas del ejército.

* * *

Rin estaba nerviosa, caminaba lento hacia la biblioteca y cuando menos lo pensó ya estaba frente a ella, respiró profundo varias veces, tomó aire y muy segura de si misma abrió las puertas que dejaban ver la biblioteca, era una habitación enorme, tenia estantes por todos lados, éstos de una madera color oscuro muy fina y gruesa, a la derecha de la entrada había unas escaleras que daban al segundo nivel de la biblioteca, había de todo tipo de escritos, tanto humanos como youkais, varios juegos de escritorios y sillas de un diseño elegante y parecido a los estantes adornaban los pasillos mas iluminados por los rayos del sol de los ventanales altos. Los mejores cuadros de pinturas se fundían con las paredes claras de esta habitación. Era como estar en una obra de arte, todo estaba en su lugar, no había ni una pisca de polvo a la vista. Rin giro su vista a todos lados y no encontró a quien fuera su tutor.

-¿Hay alguien aquí?-Esperaba que le respondieran, la verdad no quería que se dilatara tanto porque su valor se le iría entre las manos.

-…

-Supongo que tendré que esperar-Soltó un suspiro.

-Disculpe el retraso señorita, fui por un poco de agua a la cocina-Apareció éste youkai detrás de ella, un tipo muy apuesto, alto y fornido, una melena larga, lacia y de un color tan negro como el de ella yacía suelta sobre su espalda, sus ojos eran gatunos y morados, un morado muy claro que hasta parecían sinceros.

Rin dio un pequeño salto sobre sí misma de la impresión que se había llevado, así que ligeramente volvió su cuerpo hacia él para saludarle cordialmente.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Rin-Hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Buenos días Rin, mi nombre es Shun-Dijo sonriendo, este youkai si que era apuesto y Rin lo estaba notando.

-¿Por dónde empezaremos Señor Shun?-No se dejaría guiar por una sonrisa bonita, el Lord Sesshomaru había dicho "sin distracciones" y así lo cumpliría.

-Veo que eres muy entusiasta Rin, pero… ¿por qué no empiezas con tutearme?, así entablaremos una relación de confianza-Además de atractivo era muy amable.

-No puedo, disculpe-Rin bajo un poco la mirada y el neko youkai lo notó, así que insistió en lo suyo.

-Rin, te lo pido por favor, para mi es mucho mejor trabajar en un ambiente donde nos podamos tener confianza.

-Hare lo que pueda-No estaba segura de hacerlo, porque no se le había educado así, pero intentaría aflojar un poco su comportamiento.

-Entonces comenzaremos con la literatura, ¿estás lista?

-¡Si!

-Entonces toma asiento y yo iré por unos cuantos libros pequeños y fáciles-Rin veía subir al youkai las escaleras, hasta pareciera que conoce la biblioteca perfectamente.

Rin estaba sentada esperando pacientemente a que su tutor volviera, entonces una pila de libros se posó sobre ella y casi sintió pánico de tener que leer todo eso, el joven se sentó y …

-Empezaremos con lo básico, aprender a leer…

-Oh si… Yo hace tiempo que aprendi a leer y escribir-Dijo sinceramente, tratando de evitar la lectura de algunos de esos libros.

Shun le dio un pequeño libro, muy delgado a decir verdad.

-Por favor haz lectura en voz alta de cualquiera de estos párrafos.

-"Huye, pues, si tu ánimo a ello te incita; no te ruego que por mí te quedes; otros hay a mi lado que me honrarán, y especialmente el próvido Zeus. Me eres más odioso que ningún otro de los reyes, alumnos de Zeus, porque siempre te han gustado las riñas, luchas y peleas. Si es grande tu fuerza, un Dios te la dio. Vete a la patria, llevándote las naves y los compañeros, y reina sobre los mirmidones, no me importa que estés irritado, ni por ello me preocupo, pero te haré una amenaza: Puesto que Febo Apolo me quita a Criseide, la mandaré en mi nave con mis amigos; y encaminándome yo mismo a tu tienda, me llevaré a Briseide, la de hermosas mejillas, tu recompensa, para que sepas bien cuánto más poderoso soy y otro tema decir que es mi igual y compararse conmigo."

Rin conocía esos escritos, ella alguna vez atrás los había leído así que no presentaban mayor problema.

-Muy bien Rin, tu lectura es muy buena, ahora por favor escribe lo que voy a dictarte.

La chica tomo la pluma, tinta y papel y se puso en posición… No tenía mucha práctica pero sabía hacerlo.

-"Esperare su sonrisa y esperare su fragancia por encima de todo, del tiempo y la distancia. Yo no sé desde dónde, hacia dónde, ni cuándo regresará… Sé sólo que lo estaré esperando sobre las olas y sobre la mar."-Le dictaba a Rin despacio y haciendo pausas, marcando signos de puntuación y viendo por la espalda el avance que llevaba.

Al terminar de escribir Rin lo leyó completamente y se identificó con el, ella siempre lo esperaba a él cuando se iba de viaje y no la llevaba o cuando le dijo que volvería por ella para llevarla definitivamente al palacio, siempre lo espero y siempre le cumplió. Shun se acercó mas a Rin con la intención de leer lo que ella había escrito cuando por un movimiento sorpresa por parte de ella se quedaron viendo frente a frente a una corta distancia, el podía sentir su aliento sobre su cara, primero la estaba viendo directamente a sus ojos, luego poso su mirada en sus labios, era una boca que jamás había sido besada, por una extraña razón algo le estaba incitando a hacerlo. Rin estaba pasmada, no tenía a donde moverse y estaba incómoda en aquella situación, ¿qué haría?

Shun tomó conciencia.

-Felicidades, está bien escrito-Disimuladamente se alejo de ella- De ahora en adelante jovencita, vas a hacer lectura de un libro asignado por mí, considerando su contenido daré el tiempo que sea necesario-Rin asintió-Deberás leerlo y analizarlo para hacerte de una opinión, lo comentarás conmigo, yo resolveré tus dudas y tu contestarás mis preguntas.

-Como usted diga Señor Shun-Un libro por vez no se le hacía tan pesado, hasta ahora tenía tiempo, pero no le gustaba mucho leer, aparte sabia que tendría otros deberes.

-¿No ibas a tutearme?-Rin estaba avergonzada, lo había olvidado… Pero ella solo había dicho que lo intentaría, es solo que no recordó hacerlo-Que más da, pasaremos a las matemáticas.

Así continúo la mañana para Rin, aprendiendo y practicando matemáticas y de vez en cuando Shun la dejaba descansar 20 minutos para que fuera al jardín a despejarse. Y mejor tarde que nunca llegó la hora de la comida, Rin estaba impaciente porque su tortura acabara, si leer no le gustaba mucho… ¡a las matemáticas las odiaba! Hasta ahora entendía a Kagome cuando le hablaba sobre sus tantos exámenes de su época. En fin, el neko youkai que tenia por tutor le había dicho que sus clases de arte y música continuarían en un par de horas, cuando la luz del sol aun estuviera visible, mientras tanto comerían y se relajarían un rato.

Entraron ambos al comedor, para la sorpresa de Rin, el Lord de las tierras del Oeste estaba sentado en su asiento de siempre, al igual que el desayuno, estaban Jaken y Misora, pero de Takeshi no sabía nada, sentía curiosidad, ¿en donde se habrá metido? Y no es que mucho le importase lo que él hiciera sino que tenía miedo que algo le hubiese pasado.

-Sesshomaru, por fin te vuelvo a ver-Se dirijio Shun hacia el Lord para estrechar su mano.

-…

Shun tomo asiento-Rin va muy bien en literatura, ¿por qué no habías mencionado que ya sabía leer y escribir?

Sesshomaru dio una ligera mirada a Rin mientras ella se sentaba al lado de su nana, en su lugar de siempre.-No tenía conocimiento de ello.

-¿Donde aprendiste mocosa?-Preguntaba molesto el youkai verde.

-La señora Kagome me instruyó en varias cosas y unas de ellas fueron leer y escribir, incluso me regaló unos libros de su época-Los alimentos comenzaban a servirse.

-Es un milagro volver a verte Shun, ¡hace tanto tiempo!-Misora hacia su comentario recordando viejos tiempos.

-Lo sé, muchos años han pasado y usted no ha cambiado nada-Le hacia un guiño con el ojo y sonreía pícaramente.

-¡No digas esas cosas niño!-Decía bastante sonrojada.

Rin observaba todo desde su lugar, al parecer su nana y Shun se conocían bastante bien, tendría que averiguar más de su tutor y que mejor que hacerlo con la youkai que era como una madre para ella. Ellos dos siguieron conversando a lo largo de la comida, cuando ésta terminó se dirigieron a la estancia a seguir su plática ahí, no sin antes haberle avisado a Rin que dentro de un par de horas sus clases de arte se llevarían a cabo en el jardín del ala Oeste, ya que esa parte se encontraba muy cerca del bosque. Rin no acompañó a la singular pareja de amigos, sino que se dirigió al jardín del ala Este para darle un poco de mantenimiento a sus amadas flores; de lo que ella no se percataba era de que alguien muy cerca la estaba vigilando.

* * *

Sesshomaru se encontraba en su despacho, contestando algunos pergaminos que se le habían enviado esta mañana, captó un olor inconfundible para él: el aroma de Rin. Las puertas que daban al jardín estaban cerradas, pero las cortinas que las cubrían estaban abiertas, podía verla un poco, gracias a su fino oído escuchaba lo que hacía y que no estaba al alcance de su vista, se lo imaginaba; ella llenando una regadera para plantas y entonces caminaba hasta donde si podía verla, la manera en que se agachaba para arrancar un poco la maleza, luego se levantaba y comenzaba a regar, caminaba de un lado a otro con esa regadera, llevándole vida a las flores y dándole tranquilidad a él. Sin duda ella era su posesión más valiosa, la que tendría por menos tiempo y a la que mas cuidaría, su lugar era ahí con todo lo que a él le pertenecía, ¿por qué? Porque el así lo quería.

Llegó la hora de seguir con sus clases y fue en dirección al jardín donde se llevarían a cabo. Esta vez ahí estaba él, apoyado bajo un árbol de cerezo con los ojos cerrados, se veía muy bien con esa iluminación fresca que le daba la naturaleza, ¿pero qué estaba haciendo? Ella no debía de siquiera pensar en esas cosas, aceptaba que el hombre frente a ella era atractivo, pero su amo gozaba de una belleza incomparable, ¿qué le estaba pasando? Su mente le estaba jugando una broma de mal gusto.

-Llegaste a tiempo-Dijo abriendo sus ojos- Tus clases de arte y música serán aquí, así tendrás mas inspiración que encerrada en 4 paredes-Rin asintió- Toma asiento.

Rin se sentó y frente a ella se encontraba un lienzo reposando sobre un firme caballete, a su lado había una pequeña mesa con pinceles y pinturas de colores básicos. Shun empezó por platicarle un poco de historia acerca de la pintura, y sobre algunas técnicas que se usaban para hacer cuadros, le dijo a Rin que podia pintar lo que quisiera de ese bello paisaje que tenia ante sus ojos, ella por supuesto decidió pintar un grupo de flores silvestres que se encontraban cerca. Después de esto empezaron con la clase de música, a Rin se le empezó por enseñar a tocar el shamisen(1).

Habían pasado así 3 meses, para Rin transcurrieron uno a uno los días comenzando de la siguiente manera: el desayuno, luego un poco de literatura sobre el libro encomendado, matemáticas, la comida, hacerse cargo de sus plantas en el jardín del ala Este (donde Sesshomaru aún sin ser descubierto disfrutaba de la presencia de Rin), ir a pintar cualquier cosa (que aunque no se le daba muy bien, le fascinaba admirar la belleza de la naturaleza) y por último aprender del shamisen. A lo largo de este tiempo Rin fue sintiéndose cada vez más nerviosa con este singular tutor, ¿qué demonios tenía él que la ponía tan nerviosa en ocasiones? ¿Acaso sentía alguna atracción por él?... ¡NO! Ni pensarlo, tenía que concentrarse, el día de la evaluación por su Amo Sesshomaru estaba a tan solo una semana y debía prepararse mejor que nunca, lo impresionaría, ¡por Kami que lo haría!

* * *

**ACLARACIONES**

Prometi que los capitulos iban a estar mas largos y este ha sido bastante mas que los otros (aunque ustedes no lo noten :p)

tratare de hacerlos un poco mas largos si a ustedes les gusta.

Dejen sus Reviews, les aseguro que les contesto! :D

1) Shamisen: Es un artefacto de solo 3 cuerdas, se toca con una pua o sin ella.

**REVIEWS**

Oh my God! No me lo esperaba pero tuve 2 mas :D

**Nabiki-san:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario ^-^ me inspiraste a terminar el tercer capítulo :D pues la verdad me considero una lectora de todo tipo de libros, no tengo mucho leyendo fics pero me he centrado en leer de InuYasha, tanto con la pareja de Sessh y Rin como con la de InuYasha y Kagome, asi que de mucho que lei me agarre de un par de ideas, una de ellas es la que mencionas; hacer la historia en el palacio de Sesshomaru, aunque quisiera más adelante variarlo un poco :D. Tal vez de tanto que lees en serio si te animes en hacer alguna, ten por seguro que yo la leere y por supuesto que me dare la vuelta por tu perfil. Nuevamente, muchas gracias!

**Serena tsukino chiba:** Hola! Espero te haya gustado este capítulo que saque, no tenía pensado hacerlo hasta terminado el fin de semana pero bueno… me llego la inspiración. Y si ya veremos qué pasa con Sessh, ojala alguien llegue a darle un buen consejo en unos cuantos capítulos :p Cuídate y ojala sigas la historia!


	4. Primera prueba

Disclaimer: El anime InuYasha y los personajes que este contiene son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esta historia es hecha sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Los rayos del sol se metían entre las cortinas de su hermosa ventana, al parecer era una linda mañana de otoño, no quería salir de su futón pero necesitaba hacerlo, Shun; su tutor le había dicho que este día y el siguiente solo pintarían en el Jardín, esa pintura sería la que presentaría a su amo para su tan esperada evaluación. Bueno… Dormiría 5 minutos más.

-¡Es hora de despertar dormilona!- Misora entró a la habitación, caminó hacia la ventana y abrió las cortinas de un solo jalón-Es temprano y tal parece que será un buen día para hacer un cuadro.

Rin solo subió sus cobijas hasta cubrir su cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

-Ah no mi niña, ya es hora de desayunar-Intentaba destapar a esta niña traviesa, pero ella no se dejaba.

-Solo un poco más!-Decía Rin luchando con su nana por las cobijas.

-¿Acaso quieres hacer esperar al príncipe en el desayuno?

De inmediato Rin soltó las cobijas, se puso de pie y dijo con gran entusiasmo: -Esta bien, ayúdame a vestir.

Misora sabía como convencer a Rin en casi cualquier cosa, sonrió anchamente y mientras Rin lavaba su cara en un jarrón ancho de porcelana que estaba en su baño, su nana se acercó a su guardarropa para sacar un lindo kimono azul cielo con pequeños puntitos de un verde muy claro, la alcanzó le dio unos pequeños toquecitos en sus costados, Rin volteó a verla y le sonrió haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-Eres tan hermosa Rin-Dijo viéndola como a la hija que nunca tuvo.

-No es cierto nana, pero ya ayúdame que se me hace tarde-Decía levantando sus brazos al cielo para que le quitara su camisón de dormir.

Pronto le ayudo a ponerse el kimono, ató fuerte su obi, cepillo suavemente su cabello con mucho cuidado de no maltratarlo, le hizo una trenza completa desde la parte baja de su cabello y la amarró con un listón verde claro. Como su cabello era largo, abundante y grueso, la trenza le quedaba perfecta, luego peino un poco su flequillo y al lado de éste sacó unos mechones de cabello un poco más largos, se veía esplendida.

Tocaron a la puerta.

-Mocosa ya estás lista para bajar al desayuno-Jaken le gritaba con ninguna amabilidad.

-Si señor Jaken, espere un minuto-Una muy animada Rin le gritaba desde adentro mientras se ponía un poco de perfume, ella misma se veía hermosa frente al espejo.

-Anda niña, vamos-Misora le veía con nostalgia.

-¡Si!

Ambas salieron de la habitación, Jaken había notado que la mocosa estaba más bonita que de costumbre. ¡Esperen! "más bonita"… ¡NO!, solo estaba… ligeramente bonita, Jaken jamás aceptaría la realidad.

Caminaron tranquilamente hasta el comedor, entraron y saludaron cordialmente a los invitados en el comedor; Takeshi, Shun y… su Amo. Todos se dieron cuenta de inmediato del cambio en Rin. Sesshomaru por primera vez no la veía sólo bonita, la veía hermosa, su cabello tan negro como la noche y su piel nívea, casi tanto como la de él, sus labios naturalmente rosados… Sin duda eran como un botón de flor, a punto de abrirse. ¿Y qué era eso?... Su olor, fresco y a flores… ¿flores?... Si, ella siempre olía a flores pero esta vez estaba mezclado con algo diferente. Olfateó disimuladamente el aire a su alrededor… ¡Vainilla! Eso le resultaba muy estimulante a su nariz.

Pero… -"_¿__por qué?"- _pensaba Sesshomaru.

_-"Existen mujeres youkai mas hermosas que ella, incluso humanas de belleza cercana a la youkai, mucho más cercana que la de Rin"-_ Los recién llegados tomaron asiento y el desayuno comenzaba a servirse.

-Disculpa el atrevimiento Rin, pero hoy te ves más hermosa que de costumbre-Se apresuro a decir Shun. Sesshomaru lo vio de reojo, ¿por qué le hacia ese comentario a _su_ humana?

-Gracias Shun-Dijo una Rin muy sonrojada mientras tomaba un bocado.

¿Por qué ella lo tuteaba? ¿Por qué se tenían tanta confianza? ¿Por que se miraban y sonreían a la vez?

-Basta- Exclamo Sesshomaru.

Todos se quedaron impactados, no entendían el por qué de su reacción.

-¿Que pasa Sesshomaru?-Shun no le tenía miedo.

-Deseo desayunar tranquilamente, no jueguen mas-Dicho esto, el desayuno pasó tranquilamente. Al terminar Sesshomaru le hizo seña a Jaken para que lo acompañase, pero antes de que salieran del comedor, Rin lo detuvo.

-Amo Sesshomaru.

-…

-Quisiera saber qué es lo que desea que pinte para usted como prueba de mis habilidades.

Es cierto, lo había olvidado y ni siquiera había elegido algo que ella pintase, asi que aun con su mente algo ida le respondió.

-A mi-Sesshomaru le daba la espalda a Rin, fue por eso que no vio su gran sonrisa aparecer en cuanto se lo dijo, pero podría imaginárselo por la seriedad de todos.

-¡¿En serio?! ¿Empezaremos hoy?-La chica muy entusiasmada por pintarlo, aunque no había analizado bien la situación.

-Esa será tu evaluación. Al medio día en el jardín del ala Oeste-Sin más se retiró con Jaken boquiabierto tras haber escuchado a su Amo.

Rin se quedo pensativa unos segundos, aun con la emoción a flor de piel, pero luego los nervios se apoderaron de ella. ¿Y si salía mal? ¿Si no era lo suficientemente buena para captar la belleza de la cual era poseedor el Lord del Oeste?

¡Oh no!… Estaba en problemas.

-Shun, ¿tu estarás conmigo cierto?

-Claro Rin, el tiempo que tú necesites-Dijo su tutor.

Todos salieron del comedor, Rin y Shun fueron a la estancia y ahí estuvieron platicando mientras se daba el medio día. Ambos se sentaron en el mismo sofá, éste era de una madera que hacia juego con todas las demás sillas del palacio y los almohadones que tenia eran de un color vino muy elegante.

-No creo poder hacerlo Shun- Decía Rin preocupada. Mientras Shun se acercó un poco más a la dama del palacio del Oeste. Rin volteó a ver a sus ojos violáceos. Su tutor tomo la mano izquierda de ella, la veía tan frágil, tan delicada.

-Tienes unas manos muy bonitas- Dijo sinceramente.

-_¿__Qué? __¿__A qué viene eso_?-Pensaba Rin con una cara algo asombrada.

-Si, tienes manos frágiles, éstas- Dijo sosteniendo también la derecha-Son manos de artista-Rin se sonrojó y sus ojos brillaban, sin duda ese youkai le daba mucha confianza-Tu podrás pintarlo maravillosamente, tus cuadros que aunque son de novatos, son lo suficientemente buenos como para dejarlo satisfecho.

-Muchas gracias, por apoyarme-Sonrió al mismo tiempo que alejaba sus manos de entre las de el.

-No lo agradezcas, no es necesario, te has ganado mi entero cariño y por supuesto… Admiración.

-Pero no tiene por qué hacerlo, al contrario yo soy la que le debe admiración y tenga por seguro que lo hago.

Shun estaba pensando en cuando seria el momento indicado para confesarle a Rin que el gustaba de ella, iba a hacerlo ahí mismo pero lo pensó varias veces… Eso podría distraerla de su evaluación de arte y las demás también, por supuesto que no pretendía perjudicarla, al contrario le daría su apoyo incondicional en sus exámenes y en la vida. ¡Listo! Se declararía al terminar los exámenes de Rin.

Ambos se quedaron serios durante un buen rato, Rin pensaba en lo que podría pasar en su prueba de arte y Shun pensaba en como lo tomaría Sesshomaru, que hasta ahora no se había visto posesivo con ella, pero el odiaba a los humanos, entonces… porque tenía a una humana viviendo en su palacio, respirando el mismo aire que él, cambiando todo cuanto ella tocase, haciendo que él le quisiera dar educación, porque a Shun no lo engañaba, esas educaciones eran propias de una princesa… una princesa youkai.

"_El amor nace del deseo repentino de hacer eterno lo pasajero"_

¿Sería acaso que Sesshomaru, el Lord de las tierras del Oeste hijo de Inu no Taisho; el General Perro y de la Inu no Kami: Irasue, aquel demonio de sangre pura, el daiyoukai más poderoso aun vivo haya caído como un cachorro, rendido a los brazos de una humana?, una humana que no tiene nada de especial, ningún poder sobrenatural, ni siquiera una belleza descomunal, ¿habría sido eso posible?

-Les traje un poco de té y galletas-Apareció Naiki, la hermosa youkai que atendía a Sesshomaru por las mañanas.

Tanto Rin como Shun salieron de sus pensamientos y tomaron una taza de te para relajarse.

-Gracias Naiki, casi no te he visto, ¿dónde has estado?-Dijo Rin al ver a su vieja amiga.

-Por aquí y por allá Rin, más bien tú eres la que no se desocupa nunca. El joven Shun la tiene prisionera todo el tiempo-Guiño el ojo a Shun, dándole a entender que se había percatado de su gusto por la humana. Shun se sonrojo un poco y Rin ni siquiera se inmuto.

-Cierto, cuando acabe mis pruebas tendremos que conversar mucho tiempo.

-Claro señorita, como usted diga-Dijo en un tono burlón.

-No me digas así Naiki!, prefiero que me hables de "tu".

-Si si, como digas, me gusta hacerte molestar-Saco la lengua.

-Ya verás cuando no esté tan preocupada. Shun solo las veía, sin duda Rin tenía la habilidad de hacer amigos con rapidez. ¿Incluso Sesshomaru?

-En fin, yo me retiro que tengo cosas que hacer en la cocina-Dijo saliendo de ahí muy feliz.

-Tienes muy buenos amigos-Decia Shun tomando una galleta del pequeño recipiente.

-Claro, Naiki y yo crecimos juntas… bueno, no siempre juntas, antes nos llevábamos muy mal y ahora somos como hermanas.

-En serio, ¿porque fue eso?-Shun interesado en saber la historia tomo otra galleta mas.

-Verás…

_Flash back_

_Era un día de invierno, Sesshomaru y Jaken habían ido por Rin a la aldea donde InuYasha residía, Rin tendría tan solo 9 años de edad, aun inocente, tierna y friolenta… _

_-Amo Sesshomaru, __¿__es cierto que conoceré su palacio?-La niña jamás había pasado por ahí, esta era su primera vez, estaba emocionada por estar ahí._

_-…_

_-Niña, deberías estar agradecida que mi Amo bonito tenga compasión de ti-Jaken obviamente no estaba de acuerdo con eso._

_-Si, gracias Amo-Rin paró en seco su caminata para hacer una reverencia al daiyoukai._

_-Anda mocosa, no tenemos tiempo que perder._

_-Pero Gran Jaken, usted dijo que…_

_-Cállate y camina._

_Sesshomaru había olvidado por un tiempo el ruido de las peleas entre esos dos, más les valía callarse por el resto del camino._

_Caminaron durante un par de horas casi en silencio, solo una que otra discusión por el cansancio de Rin, __é__l lo comprendía, era peque__ña y era humana, así que no le molestaba parar un poco de vez en cuando para que la niña bebiera agua, descansara y comiera algo de fruta._

_-Amo Sesshomaru, ¿ya casi llegamos?-No estaba cansada de caminar, tan solo quería llegar ya y conocer ese palacio._

_-…_

_Pasaron tan solo 10 minutos._

_-¿Ya llegamos?-Preguntaba nuevamente con el mismo entusiasmo._

_-…_

_15 minutos después._

_-¿Que tal ahora?_

_-…_

_Jaken se molesto pero no dijo nada, con suerte la niña se quedaría callada._

_5 minutos después._

_-¿Y ahora?-Algo desanimada._

_-¡Ya cállate mocosa del demonio!, eres fastidiosa, ruidosa y malagradecida, hueles mal y…-De pronto el pequeño youkai recibió una piedra voladora en su cabeza. Rin estaba triste, le gustaba viajar pero no le gustaba el silencio, claro que con su amo siempre tendría que ser así, pocas veces hablaba y ella hablaba demasiado que desesperaba al Gran Renacuajo… ¡es decir!... ¡Al Gran Jaken!._

_-Hemos llegado-Dijo Sesshomaru sin emoción alguna. Rin se emociono volteando a ver a todos lados pero aun no alcanzaba a ver el palacio, caminaron unos minutos más y se alcanzó a ver la gran construcción._

_-¡Wooooowww!-Rin se detuvo asombrada de la magnificencia del lugar en donde pasaría el invierno._

_-Anda niña, apúrate- Jaken empujó un poco a Rin hacia adelante, ella no se movió así que la tomó de la mano y la llevaba arrastrando._

_El grupo de guardias de la entrada les abrieron las puertas principales y hacían reverencia al paso del Lord de los vientos del Oeste. Una vez que pasaron adelante, los guardias miraban atónitos a Rin, no podían concebir lo que veían, ¡una humana!, una humana siguiendo al príncipe Sesshomaru._

_-Los rumores eran ciertos-Dijo un asombrado guardia._

_Rin estaba fascinada con todo lo que veía, los jardines eran hermosos aun antes de que ella los embelleciera con sus plantas, había youkais dándoles la bienvenida con reverencias y ella simplemente les sonreía, no les tenía miedo, jamás si iba con su Amo._

_Llegaron a las puertas de entrada al palacio y se hizo escuchar una voz varonil._

_-Trajiste un pequeño bocadillo, que amable-La niña se estremeció, dio la vuelta y se encontró con aquel hombre que siempre estaría para proteger a su Amo… Takeshi. Él la miro sin expresión alguna, entonces si se asustó, y corrió al lugar más seguro que conocía; a la espalda de Sesshomaru._

_-Se quedará por el invierno-Dicho esto, el príncipe se adentró al palacio, seguido muy cercanamente de Rin. Jaken se quedó con Takeshi. ¿Acaso ese youkai sería capaz de comerla? No quería averiguarlo._

_Sesshomaru le dijo a un youkai de la servidumbre que llamara a Misora al despacho; ella había crecido con su madre e hizo el papel de nana temporal en su infancia, no había mujer youkai en la que confiara mas, ni siquiera en su propia madre. El daiyoukai se dirigió con la niña hasta su despacho, tomó asiento detrás de su gran escritorio, cerró sus ambarinos ojos y dejó que Rin curioseara un poco, en fin era una niña, ¿qué tanto podría hacer?_

_Se escuchó un golpe y de pronto el ruido de un vidrio roto. Abrió los ojos, ahí estaba, Rin en el piso y un florero roto junto con sus flores alrededor de ella. Rin volteó lentamente a ver a su Amo._

_-Lo siento, yo…-Empezaba a sollozar, demonios ese olor a sal… le picaba en su fino olfato-…solo quería oler esas flores-soltó las lagrimas y comenzó a recoger los pedazos del florero._

_-Déjalo así-No se había molestado, era un simple florero… Un florero de la porcelana más fina, hecho a su gusto por las manos de un reconocido escultor de finos recipientes, tenía 80 años en el palacio y no había otro en todo el mundo que fuera como ESE florero, en fin… ya mandaría a hacer otro… si siguiera vivo._

_-En serio no quise…-Rin fue interrumpida cuando escuchó el golpear de la puerta del despacho._

_-Príncipe, ¿puedo entrar?_

_-Adelante._

_-¿Qué es lo que necesita?-Olfateó un poco el aire, que era ese olor… ese olor a… ¿humano?, giró su vista y ahí estaba ella, con la nariz y mejillas rojas de haber llorado, los ojos cristalinos y su cabello revuelto._

_-Te harás cargo de ella-Dijo dándole una mirada a Rin, mientras ella movía sus manos nerviosamente._

_-Claro, ¿más específicamente?-Tenia que preguntar porque "hacerse cargo" podrían ser muchas cosas, cuidarla, bañarla, darle de comer, tirarla al rio…algo así._

_-Harás el papel de nana y dama de compañía, pasara aquí el invierno-La youkai asentía-Te encargaras de que se vista de acuerdo a la ocasión, le enseñarás a caminar con sigilo, a comer como se debe y la educarás adecuadamente._

_-Entendido. ¿Donde dormirá?_

_-Cerca de tus habitaciones, en el segundo piso._

_-Está bien Amo, entonces nos retiramos, ayudare a terminar de preparar la cena y le conseguiré algo adecuado para usar-Tomó a Rin de la mano-Con su permiso-Ella miraba a su Amo mientras salían de ahí._

_Caminaron en dirección a la cocina, faltaban 2 horas para que la cena se sirviese y aun tenían que terminar de prepararla, conseguirle un lindo kimono a la niña y enseñarle algo básico para que comiera adecuadamente, al menos por hoy._

_-Y bien pequeña, ¿cuál es tu nombre?-Dijo la youkai tomando a la niña en brazos y poniéndola sobre un mueble en la cocina._

_-Rin-Estaba algo tímida, escondiendo su rostro en su cabello, aun estaba triste por haber roto el florero._

_-Rin, que lindo, mi nombre es Misora, seré tu nana, ¿estás de acuerdo?-Decía mientras posaba su mano derecha en la mejilla izquierda de Rin, alzando un poco su cara. Rin asintió._

_Misora se dedico a ayudar en la cocina y de vez en cuando le daba una galleta o un pequeño dulce de leche a Rin. La niña estaba agarrando confianza, esa mujer la trataba muy bien, le recordaba a su madre. _

_-Megumi-Se dirigía Misora a la youkai que se dedicaba a la cocina._

_-¿Si dime?-La mujer esparcía un poco de especias al guisado que estaban haciendo._

_-Tú tienes una hija pequeña, ¿no es así?_

_-Claro, de 10 años ¿por qué lo preguntas?- Las mujeres iban de un lugar a otro dentro de la cocina, mientras Rin disfrutaba de un té muy calientito._

_-¿Crees que sería mucha molestia si tu hija me prestase un kimono suyo esta noche?- Megumi escuchaba interesada mientras probaba un poco del guisado – Es que el Amo ha traído a esta pequeña hace poco y sin previo aviso, no tengo ropa lista para ella y tampoco trae equipaje._

_-Te entiendo, pero debes preguntarle a ella, ya sabes que es muy especial._

_-Claro que si, ¿donde se encuentra?-Decía Misora limpiándose las manos, lista para salir en su búsqueda._

_-Yo iré a buscarla, está con su padre en los jardines donde practican las tropas-Salió rápidamente._

_Mientras Misora se acerco a Rin, diciéndole unas cosas básicas de cómo tomar los palillos sin hacer mucho ruido, como posar la cuchara sobre la taza y demás cosas "de etiqueta" que a partir de ese día tenía que aprender al pie de la letra._

_Pasaron 15 minutos y por la puerta de la cocina entraron Megumi y una pequeña niña youkai, un poco más alta que Rin. _

_-Hola pequeña-Saludó la nana de Rin-Naiki, ¿cierto?-Dijo poniéndose a su altura._

_-Hola, tu eres Misora, ¿verdad?-Algo altanera la niña._

_-Así es, te mande llamar para ver si me podías hacer un favor._

_-Tu dirás-Niña insolente._

_-Resulta que el Amo Sesshomaru trajo a esta pequeña invitada-Fue por Rin, la bajó del mueble y la puso en el piso frente a Naiki- pero sin aviso previo y no le pude preparar unos kimonos a su medida, ¿podrías por favor prestarnos un kimono tuyo solo por esta noche?_

_-No-Todas se sorprendieron, no pensaron que fuera tan orgullosa. Rin se entristeció._

_-No seas grosera Naiki-Regañó Megumi a su única hija._

_-Resulta que el Amo detesta a los humanos, yo no voy a contribuir en vestir a una… de su calaña._

_Rin comenzó a soltar lagrimas sin hacer ruido alguno, si sabía que su Amo no soportaba a los humanos, pero ella pensaba que era distinta, nunca le prohibió estar cerca de él, y si la había dejado al cuidado de la anciana Kaede era por su seguridad… o eso le había dicho Jaken._

_-Oh vamos Naiki, estoy segura que ustedes podrían ser buenas amigas-Insistió Misora._

_-He dicho que no-Les dio la espalda dispuesta a irse. En eso apareció Takeshi por la puerta de la cocina._

_-Ahora mismo iras a tu habitación, sacaras tu mejor kimono y se lo prestaras a esta señorita-Dijo con voz autoritaria. Si… Takeshi era su padre._

_A Naiki no le quedo de otra opción más que obedecer a su imponente padre, así que salió en busca del dichoso kimono._

_-Gracias Takeshi-Dijo Megumi_

_-Tu hija no es tan fácil, no sé de quién lo sacó-Decía Misora mientras alzaba a Rin en brazos para limpiarle las lagrimas._

_Naiki llegó con el pequeño atuendo para Rin, era un kimono muy coqueto de un verde pastel con ligeros bordados en blanco. Rin agradeció amablemente el gesto y Misora se la llevó a sus habitaciones para darle un rápido baño y vestirla para la cena._

_La cena se hizo a cabo, y Takeshi veía algo especial en esa niña, que hablaba poco por la desconfianza y el miedo, pero sentía que tal vez Sesshomaru había cambiado su manera de ver a los humanos. Transcurrió toda la temporada de invierno con Rin en el palacio. Siempre peleaba con su hija Naiki, esto porque a Rin la trataban mejor que a ella siendo una simple y repugnante humana, esta niña no lo entendía y muchos otros en el palacio tampoco, solo Megumi, Misora y Takeshi._

_Naiki estaba jugando en el jardín con otros niños youkais, corrían y se aventaban muy fieramente. Y Rin… Bueno ella era más tranquila, le había pedido permiso a su Amo para plantar flores y demás plantas en los jardines para tener una ocupación más divertida que simplemente aprender a caminar, hablar y comer perfectamente._

_-¡Quítate de mi camino tonta!-Naiki empujo a Rin cuando corría para esconderse de uno de sus amiguitos._

_-Lo siento-Dijo Rin con la cabeza baja._

_Misora lo había visto todo, ella siempre estaba cerca de Rin por si algo le pasaba. Claro que le daría una reprimenda a esa Naiki, quien se creía para faltarle al respeto a una niña tan encantadora como Rin. Lo que nadie sabía es que Sesshomaru estaba viendo todo desde la copa de un árbol, no muy lejos de ahí. Le dio coraje claro, la pequeña era su protegida y no permitiría que nadie le faltase y menos de una manera tan injusta._

_Rin se levantó del suelo, había terminado con esa parte de ahí, aunque fuera invierno esas plantas podrían florecer. Sacudió su kimono y vio en el suelo la sombra de alguien que estaba parado atrás de ella, se dio la vuelta y le regaló una triste sonrisa a su Amo._

_-Jamás vuelvas a bajar la mirada ante alguien que sirve para ti._

_-Yo no tengo problema con ella Amo, creo que mi olor no le gusta, al igual que al señor Jaken; dice que soy repugnante y apestosa-La niña tomo un mechón de su cabello, lo olfateó un poco-Yo no noto ningún olor repugnante, ¿lo soy Amo?-Lo miraba fijamente, con un poco de esperanza y tristeza mezclados._

_Sesshomaru se puso a su nivel bajando una rodilla al piso, tomó el mismo mechón que ella y lo olfateó sonoramente- No lo eres, solo…-Soltó el mechón y cruzaron sus miradas-…hueles diferente._

_Desde unos 15 o quizás 20 metros los observaba Naiki, sorprendida obviamente por ver a su Amo tan cerca de la apestosa humana. Sesshomaru había notado que estaba ahí y dijo unas palabras que sabía perfectamente que ella escucharía._

_-¿Que te hace pensar que puedes ridiculizar, ofender y humillar lo que a mí me pertenece?-La pequeña youkai se sorprendió._

_-Yo lo… lo siento Lord Sesshomaru-Hizo una reverencia frente a su amo en señal de respeto. Luego el príncipe se dirigió a dentro de su palacio, seguido por Rin. El se retiro a su despacho y Rin… pues ya casi era su hora de dormir, pero primero se dirigió a la cocina, quería tomar un té antes de irse a la cama._

_-Hola Señora Megumi, ¿podría por favor hacerme un te?_

_-Claro pequeña, ¿dónde está Misora?, ¿acaso no estaba acompañándote?-La youkai sacaba las hierbas para hacerle el té a la niña._

_-Creo que se quedó en el jardín-En ese momento Naiki iba entrando por la puerta de atrás de la cocina, Rin quiso irse pero fue detenida._

_-Espera niña-Naiki estaba dispuesta a hacer lo impensable._

_-¿Si?-Rin volteó a verla_

_-Este… pues yo…-¡No sabía cómo hacerlo! Pero no quería más problemas a futuro-… te pido me disculpes por portarme mal contigo-¡Listo! ¡Estaba hecho! Ahora si podía salir corriendo a toda prisa hacia su casa._

_Rin la vio correr y sonrió anchamente, Megumi notó la felicidad en la pequeña mientras se ocupaba de su te._

_-¿Usted escucho lo mismo que yo señora Megumi?-Decía asombrada._

_-Claro que si Rin, que buena noticia-Sentía alivio de que su hija se disculpara, ella tampoco quería problemas con su Amo, todos en el palacio sabían que Rin era una humana diferente para Sesshomaru y no querían hacer crecer su ira al hacerle daño._

_Y asi Rin se tomo el te, fue hasta su habitación y ahí la encontró Misora, donde le platico todo lo que había pasado, al dia siguiente tenia que marcharse a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, pero volveria en un par de meses a visitarlos, le agradaba no tener que irse con la pesadez de no ser aceptada por todos. Posteriormente en las visitas que Rin hacia, se fue llevando mejor con Naiki, crecieron y jugaron juntas, se habían hecho bromas la una a la otra, y Rin le prestaba sus hermosos kimonos a Naiki cuando quería ir a sorprender a un youkai que tenia por pretendiente. Eran casi hermanas, con la única diferencia de especie._

_Fin de flash back._

El reloj estaba marcando 20 minutos antes del medio día, ¡tenía que apurarse!

-Bueno Rin, gracias por contarme tu historia, pero… ha llegado la hora, ¿estás lista?-Dijo Shun seriamente.

-¡Si!-Rin estaba muy entusiasmada, ¡no fallaría!

* * *

La posición del sol hacia ver que era el medio día, ahí estaba ella en el jardín del ala Oeste, con su tutor Shun y su lienzo postrado sobre su fino caballete, sus pinturas estaban en su lugar y su paleta con pinceles reposaban en una linda mesita.

-Adentraremos un poco más en el bosque (1)-Apareció Sesshomaru por detrás de donde ellos estaban.

Caminó por delante de ellos, Jaken y Shun llevaban las cosas, Rin solo sostenía su franela donde limpiaba sus dedos (porque a veces los usaba para pintar). Llegaron a un pequeño prado dentro del bosque.

-Aquí será el lugar-Los demás posicionaron las cosas.

-¿Cómo será su pintura Amo?-Rin acomodaba un poco el caballete para estar a la sombra de un árbol.

-Estaremos solos-Dijo dirigiéndose a Shun y Jaken.

-Quisiera apoyar a Rin-Ella le había pedido estar ahí y trataría de hacerlo, Rin lo veía con nerviosismo.

-No, las pruebas las hará a solas conmigo.

No quedaba más… El príncipe había hablado. Shun se despidió de Rin, atreviéndose a darle un pequeño beso en la mano que sostenía.

-Recuerda, tus manos son de artista-Rin se conmovió con el gesto. Para Sesshomaru no paso desapercibido.

-Rin… Ahora-Dijo para apresurar a la humana.

Shun y Jaken regresaron al palacio. Rin estaba esperando a que su Amo se acomodara para empezar a pintarlo.

-Me pintaras en mi forma natural-Rin abrió los ojos sorprendida, pocas veces había sido capaz de presenciar su figura canina.

-Sera un honor Amo Sesshomaru-Hizo una reverencia aun sorprendida.

Entonces Sesshomaru iba a transformarse cuando…

-Amo, ahora que estamos a solas, quería hacerle una petición.

Oh no… esperaba que quisiera otro florero, porque si no era así, ¿qué tendría en mente esta niña?

-…

-Quisiera hacerles invitación a visitarme al Señor InuYasha y a su linda familia, usted dijo que tal vez podrían hacerlo, no se lo había pedido antes porque me dijo que no quería distracciones y ya acabe mis clases así que…-movía la franela entre sus manos nerviosamente-… ¿Podrán?-Decía Rin con esperanza en sus ojos color miel.

Sesshomaru lo pensó un poco, ya se había olvidado del asunto y esperaba que Rin lo hubiera hecho, pero no… Esa niña siempre quería tener cerca a sus amigos.

-Cuando tus pruebas finalicen y yo este complacido con el resultado, de otro modo tendrás que estudiar mas y volver a presentarlas-Rin asintió, con un poco de nerviosismo porque no sabía cómo le iría ni que tan duras estarían.

Sesshomaru empezó a liberar su energía demoniaca y de un momento a otro su figura canina se mostro ante una Rin sorprendida y embelesada con la belleza que aun así presentaba y lo imponente que se veía, esperaba que pudiera plasmar esa esencia en el lienzo.

-Bueno… Aquí vamos-Rin se sentó en el banco que hacia juego con su caballete y comenzó a pintar, su cara estaba llena de decisión y a la vez se sonrojaba cuando volteaba a ver a su Amo, tan perfecto y tan hermoso a sus ojos… y a los de cualquiera que le viese.

_¿Podrás Rin… podrás?_

* * *

**ACLARACIONES**

**(1)** Adentraremos un poco más en el bosque: Esto es porque ya había mencionado antes que el jardín del ala Oeste está más cerca del bosque que los demás jardines.

Ahora si… Este capítulo me lo avente en estos días que no actualice, es el doble de lo que usualmente subo! Y tuve más ganas de continuarlo pero tenía que actualizar ya xD así que después de que lo suba le seguiré escribiendo, a ver si para el miércoles o jueves tengo algo decente que publicarles. Este es como su pequeño regalo de año nuevo :p

Diganme que les parece este largo de capitulo o si lo quieren mas largo o un poco mas corto.

Antes que nada permítanme desearles un buen fin de año, si se proponen algo ya verán que si lo podrán cumplir! Y mi propósito es: Terminar el fic y no quedarme sin inspiración :C

**URGENTE:** Alguien que pueda ayudarme y decirme que rollo con los 90 dias que le dan de vida a cada capitulo? Acaso me borraran mis capitulos o que? please respondame a la brevedad posible!

Ahora si… **REVIEWS**!

Ahora si son varios :D que feliz me hacen!

**Serena tsukino chiba:** Pues si, parece que Shun se la quiere quitar, ya vimos ahora que se le quiere declarar… que hara Sesshy? (Aun no lo sé :p ) espero que agarre la onda pronto!. Igual aun no lo meto mucho a platicar con ella o a pasar tiempo juntos porque le quiero dar impulso al fic, en unos 3 capitulos mas le pongo poquito más sentimientos al príncipe guapo ;). Ojala te haya gustado este capítulo!

**Lirio azul:** Tambien es mi esposo 7.7 Ok no xD pero bueno yo te puedo recomendar varios fic de Sessh y Rin que son en español, de hecho leyendo esos me inspire y agarre valor para imaginarme mi propia historia y plasmarla aquí, todo es cuestión de que tú quieras C: y qué bueno que te quedes conmigo. Déjame enamorarte con el Sesshomaru que creare :) Espero te haya gustado este capítulo, que a petición tuya… Fue el doble de largo! Así te gustan o vas a querer más?

**Luna:** Muchas gracias por darte un tiempo para leer mi historia, si la continuare hasta el final, ojala me sigas leyendo! :D

**Rainy Moon:** Claro que lo seguire, de eso no hay duda!. Y bueno… creo que Shun ya se quiere imaginar la vida junto con Rin, pero falta que Sesshy lo deje o no? :p Te gusto este capítulo?

**Inu – Chan:** no te preocupes, yo tampoco quiero! Pero voy a hacer sufrir poquito a Rin y a Sesshomaru :) para ponerle más sabor a la historia! Qué opinas? Ojala te haya gustado este capítulo.


	5. Tan cerca

Disclaimer: El anime InuYasha y los personajes que este contiene son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esta historia es hecha sin fines de lucro.

* * *

_Muéstrame tu cuello _

_Y deja que mis colmillos atraviesen la piel _

_Que impide que tu sangre sea para mí._

Ya habían pasado 4 horas desde que Rin comenzó a pintar al hermoso daiyoukai, sin duda su Amo la inspiraba y la hacía sonrojar cuando cruzaban sus miradas ligeramente, los nervios se le desmoronaban de tanta tensión a la que estaba sometida esta niña. El cuadro estaba casi completo, solo le faltaban algunos detalles del bosque que tenia de fondo y un poco más en algunas partes del cuerpo canino.

De pronto Sesshomaru volvió a su forma humana.

_-¿__Qué paso? __¿__Qué hice mal?-_ pensaba Rin.

-Rin- Sesshomaru se acercaba a donde su protegida estaba.

-¿Si Amo?

-Descansemos un poco, busca alguna fruta que puedas comer-Ordenó a la joven mientras él reposaba bajo el árbol donde ella pintaba. Dirigió su mirada hacia el lienzo y vio la pintura durante unos segundos, no era perfecta…pero era muy buena.

Pasaron aproximadamente 40 minutos y Sesshomaru pensó que había sido suficiente, así que volvió a liberar su energía maligna y se transformó, ni siquiera tuvo que decirle a Rin que volverían a comenzar, ella al saber que su Amo estaba transformándose se dirigió a su lugar frente al lienzo, tomo su paleta de pinturas, un pincel y continuo donde se quedo.

La forma canina del Lord de los vientos del Oeste se encontraba recostada sobre el pasto de aquella pequeña pradera en medio del bosque, la luz del sol se encontraba aun presente, pero era tapado de vez en cuando por las grandes nubes que se formaban sobre sus tierras.

* * *

En el palacio Misora, Naiki y Shun estaban preocupados por Rin, aunque su tutor confiara en ella sabía que podía tener problemas con todos los detalles que pudiera pintar, porque en los pequeños detalles estaba la belleza de cada pintura. Misora y Naiki se dedicaban a callar a Jaken que solo hacía comentarios ofensivos a la pequeña humana.

-Ni si quiera el mejor pintor podría captar la belleza que mi amo posee, ¿cómo podría hacerlo una mocosa apestosa como Rin "la monstruo"?-Decía Jaken parado sobre una mesita que se encontraba en medio de la estancia.

-Ya verás Jaken, si bien Rin no es la mejor pintora sus cuadros son muy buenos, ¿no has visto el cuadro que está en la cocina?-Misora regañaba al pequeño verde.

-Si, el de las flores silvestres ¿no?…-Misora asintió- ¿qué hay con ese cuadro?

-Ese cuadro lo pintó Rin para mí-Jaken abrió la boca impactado, cayendo al piso de la impresión.

Esto claro que no lo sabía el Amo Sesshomaru, Misora solo lo colocó ahí y como muy rara vez el Lord pasaba por la cocina... jamás se daría cuenta.

-Ya lo sabes, tú mismo has visto las capacidades de mi niña.

-¡Ya no puedo esperar más! ¡Tengo que ir a ver!-Se levantó Shun de su asiento interrumpiéndolos.

-¡No!- Jaken se levantó y le sujeto de la pierna izquierda – Si los interrumpes mi Amo sería capaz de matarme.

-Matarnos-Corrigió Naiki recordando que al príncipe no le gustan las interrupciones.

-Ninguno de nosotros nos moveremos de aquí hasta que mi niña y el Amo vuelvan-Sentenció Misora.

-Si creo que será lo mejor-La apoyaba Naiki y Jaken asentía con energía.

-Pero…-Shun se volvió a sentar, poniendo su índice derecho en su barbilla-… Resulta que no nos quedan muchas horas de sol, si acaso dos más, ¿creen que continúen mañana?

-No lo creo-Jaken se sentaba junto a él- mi Amo bonito y yo saldremos de viaje por al menos 4 días con sus noches.

-¿A donde irán señor Jaken?-Naiki se interesaba un poco, hacia mucho que su Amo no salía por más de un día, ¿que tendrían que hacer?

-¡Gran Jaken! Muchachita irrespetuosa-El pequeño youkai rana se sintió ofendido- y eso no es de tu incumbencia-Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Ni él mismo lo sabe-Misora se adelantó a decir con un tono de burla. Naiki y Shun rieron un poco.

-¡Como te atreves!-El youkai estaba rojo de la ira… ¿o seria de la vergüenza?

-Por favor ''Gran Jaken, el todopoderoso", no se moleste, fue solo una bromita- Misora aun con el tono de burla.

-¡Suficiente!-Jaken bajo del sofá y se retiro de la estancia-Mujer descarada, jamás se lo perdonare-cerraba con fuerza sus débiles puños.

-¡Que animada!- Le decía Naiki a Misora.

-Tiene que aprender a no burlarse de mi niña-Así es, Misora se estaba desquitando con Jaken por despreciar el trabajo de Rin al pintar.

Los tres youkais seguían en la estancia, Misora había ido a preparar un poco de té para acompañar a unos dulces que por la mañana había hecho. Estaban inquietos por saber de la situación de Rin, sobre todo Shun que a decir verdad ya le estaban entrando un poco los celos por estar tan alejado de ella.

* * *

-El último toque y… -Rin movia el pincel un poco y delicadamente terminando un pequeño detalle en la frente de su Amo… Su hermosa luna que tanto lo distinguía-… ¡listo! He acabado Amo Sesshomaru-Rin dejaba reposar el pincel y su paleta sobre la mesita que contenía las pinturas, tomo su franela para limpiarse las manos un poco, se levantó de su asiento y dio un par de pasos hacia adelante, el perro frente a ella estaba transformándose de nuevo a su figura humana.

-Amo… Discúlpeme la tardanza-El sol se estaba metiendo y ella a penas lo había notado. Rin hizo una reverencia.

Sesshomaru se acercaba lentamente a la pintura. Se puso delante del caballete y tomo el lienzo entre sus manos.

-…-Lo estaba analizando, a simple vista se veía bien, pero vería en que detalles estaba fallando.

Rin estaba tan nerviosa, solo tenía su mirada baja y de vez en cuando veía las manchas de pintura en sus dedos, esas manchas que no se pudo quitar porque ya estaban secas… En fin, luego tendría tiempo para eso, debía estar atenta.

-"Se esmeró mucho"-Pensaba Sesshomaru. Si le había encontrado algunos detalles en sus garras, eran minimos pero ahí estaban. – Lo acepto-Fue lo único que dijo antes de ponerlo de nuevo en su lugar.

-¿En serio?-Rin no lo podía creer, pensó que tal vez no sería lo suficiente.

-…-Sesshomaru empezó a caminar en dirección al palacio.

-Pero… ¿qué hare con el cuadro Amo?-Rin no sabía si llevárselo o ahí dejarlo, ella no podría con todas las cosas que habían llevado y claro que no pondría a su Amo a ayudarle.

-Mandaré a un guardia, andando- Rin lo seguía contenta, tenía mucho ánimo y estaba feliz, ya quería contarles a todos.

Al llegar a la entrada del palacio por el jardín del ala Oeste el príncipe le hizo señas a un guardia, este se acerco y de inmediato le dio la orden de que fuera por las cosas que habían dejado atrás. Ya estando adentro Sesshomaru se dirigió a su despacho, Rin no comprendía que tanto hacia ahí encerrado y solo.

-¡Mi niña!-Misora salía de la estancia junto con Naiki y Shun.

-¡Nana!-En cuanto Misora la alcanzó, la tomó de la mano y todos fueron hacia la cocina, ya pasaban las siete de la noche y aun no preparaban la cena.

Sesshomaru podía escucharlos, tenía que apagar un poco sus sentidos, tener un tiempo de relajación en fin… ¿a el que podía importarle lo que ellos hablaran?

-… Y debo admitir que me hiciste mucha falta Shun-Continuaba platicando Rin mientras Megumi, Naiki y Misora preparaban la cena, su tutor y ella misma estaban sentados en los bancos de una pequeña isla que se encontraba en medio de la cocina, la utilizaban para ayudarse mientras cocinaban o para sentarse un rato a descansar mientras la comida estaba lista.

"Y debo admitir que me hiciste mucha falta Shun", esas palabras picaron el oído de Sesshomaru.

_-"Tu también me hiciste falta"-_Decía entre sus pensamientos su tutor mientras seguía escuchando el relato de su alumna.

-Anda Rin, ayúdame a cortar unos rábanos- Megumi le acercaba a Rin la tabla, el cuchillo y un montoncito de rábanos.

El la veía tan hermosa ahí sentada, cortando y platicando, no supo en qué momento de su conversación se perdió, solo quería seguir viendo sus ojos enmielados y sus dulces labios.

-Shun…-Rin le llamaba y el aun seguía embelesado-Shun, ¿me estas escuchando?-El youkai veía a la humana con la cabeza de lado-¿Qué te pasa, te sientes bien?

-... ¿eh?-A penas estaba saliendo de su trance-¡Claro!-Naiki lo estuvo observando y Rin no le creía.

-No me pusiste atención-Rin estaba haciendo un puchero, eso a él le encantaba.

-Te puso más atención de la que te imaginas-Dijo Naiki con un guiño hacia ella.

Shun se puso un poco sonrojado por el comentario de la hermosa youkai pero era cierto, el le ponía mucha atención a esa interesante niña.

-Ya está listo Megumi-Dijo extendiendo la tabla con los rábanos en rodajas.

No podía esperar más, tenía que hablar con Sesshomaru acerca de su protegida, el ya se había enamorado perdidamente de ella.

-Disculpen, tengo un asunto que arreglar-Dijo el tutor levantándose del banco donde estaba. Las mujeres lo vieron salir de ahí, todas sabían lo que le pasaba con Rin menos ella misma.

-¿Creen que este enfermo?

-Rin… No le pasa nada malo, déjalo -Misora se acercó a ella tocando su hombro.

-Oh… está bien, iré a cambiarme para la cena- Rin salió de la cocina en dirección a sus habitaciones.

-Mi niña tan despistada-Misora decía en voz baja.

-Es que no tiene ojos más que para el Amo Sesshomaru- Decía Megumi en un susurro, esperaba que su Lord no la escuchase porque no sabían que podía pasar con Rin si él se enteraba.

-Señoras por favor… terminemos la cena-Rogaba Naiki que ya estaba exhausta.

* * *

El estaba concentrándose en relajarse, pero no podía, ¿por qué?

_Por ella._

Tocaron a su puerta, tan concentrado estaba que no escucho los pasos llegar hasta su despacho.

-Adelante.

-Sesshomaru…-Shun estaba lo más relajado posible- ¿puedo hablar contigo unos minutos?

El príncipe hizo un ademan con la mano para ofrecerle asiento a su viejo amigo.

-Es sobre Rin-Dijo una vez que se encontraba sentado.

-…-¿Seria alguna queja? No, de ella jamás se podría tener un problema… era algo más.

-Como sabrás no tengo mucho conociéndola, pero en este poco tiempo me he dado cuenta de que es una mujer increíble-Sesshomaru no se inmuto- me ha fascinado su personalidad, la manera en que se esfuerza…

- _"Por complacerme a mí, a su Amo"._

- … Su belleza es única.

- _"Sigue siendo una humana"._

- Verás… -Aquí venia lo difícil para Shun- Estoy interesado seriamente en ella y quisiera que me permitieras pretenderla formalmente.

-…

-Se que no te lo esperabas pero no puedo contenerme más, me siento atraído por ella, hace que me embriague con ese olor tan seductor que destila.

-_"Flores… vainilla"._

-¿Puedes entenderme?-Shun estaba maravillado describiendo a su pupila.

-No. No puedo entender esas emociones… algo que nunca he sentido.

_Mentira…_

-… ¿Me dejarás pretenderla?-El youkai esperaba pacientemente la respuesta, se sentía seguro y… ¿por qué habría de negárselo?

Sesshomaru lo pensó por unos segundos, el sabia que Rin tenía el derecho de formar una familia y el como su protector debía de elegirle al mejor partido, pero ¿porque él? Y si fuera otro… ¿lo aceptaría?

-Si-¡Por la memoria de su padre! ¿Por qué dudaba? Igual… ya no había marcha atrás, su palabra era ley.

-Gracias Sesshomaru-Shun estaba por levantarse de su asiento cuando Sesshomaru puso sus condiciones.

-Deberá ser dentro de los limites palacio, no podrás visitarla de noche y estando contigo nada debe pasarle-Shun asentía vigorosamente como un niño emocionado- La respetarás como la dama que es, jamás entraras a sus habitaciones y escúchame bien – el youkai se paralizó al instante- si ella dice que no a tus intenciones de pretenderla… desistirás de hacerlo al instante.

Listo tenía todo bajo control. ¿Pero porque sentía esta ligera molestia?

-Claro Sesshomaru, y sobre pedir su mano…-se interrumpió el mismo al recibir la fría mirada del príncipe- … ni hablamos, con esto me basta… por ahora.

Escucharon unos sutiles pasos ir hacia su dirección.

-Lord, la cena esta lista-Un sirviente estaba del otro lado y dicho esto regreso sobre sus pasos.

Ambos youkais se dirigían a la puerta, Sesshomaru la abrió y pasó por delante de Shun dirigiéndose hacia el comedor.

Las grandes puertas se abrieron ante sus ojos, aun no había nadie sentado, estaban serios; Sesshomaru pensaba en si lo que había permitido estaría bien… _debería de estarlo… _seguro toda esta ''confusión'' que le sucedía era pasajera, simplemente por tenerla en el palacio más tiempo de lo que estaba anteriormente. Shun era feliz y libre de pretender a la hermosa humana del palacio del Oeste, ya quería hacerlo público.

Jaken era el primero en entrar por la gran puerta, aun seguía enfadado. Pasó un minuto más y Misora llegaba con un plato lleno de pan para acompañar la cena, lo puso en la gran mesa y tomó asiento. Nadie decía nada, no querían perturbar al príncipe.

-Disculpen la tardanza-Muy agitada Rin entraba y tomaba su asiento en seguida de su Amo. Naiki y otro sirviente mas servían la cena que hasta hace unos minutos estaban preparando. Al parecer Takeshi no los acompañaría tampoco esta vez.

Todos comían sus alimentos apasiblemente. Misora platicaba un poco con Rin.

-¿Entonces quieres que mañana te ayude con el jardín?-La nana daba un sorbo a su bebida de frutas.

-Claro nana, aunque he trabajado en el, necesita un poco mas antes de que entre el invierno-Rin comía sus verduras – Y también…-dejaba sus palillos a un lado para tomar su vaso con jugo-… quisiera que me enseñaras a hacer esos dulces de leche.

-Por supuesto mi niña, me encantaría ir preparándote para ser una buena esposa-Misora lo dijo intencionalmente para ver las reacciones de su príncipe y el tutor de la pequeña.

…_esposa…_Esas palabras resonaron en los oídos de los youkais en forma de humano que habían permanecido serios en toda la cena. Rin se puso algo sonrojada.

-Disculpen la interrupción señoritas-Shun se digno a hablar. Ellas lo observaron, Jaken también lo hizo y Sesshomaru… tenía la postura de siempre.- Quisiera dar un anuncio del cual me siento muy orgulloso.

…Orgullo…

-Quisiera dar mis felicitaciones a esta damita que tengo por alumna, me da mucho gusto que haya aprobado su prueba de arte - Rin estaba conmovida por el acto de su tutor - y también espero que le vaya excelente en sus siguientes retos.

-Aunque ya lo hice, quiero hacerlo de nuevo, muchas felicidades preciosa- Misora le tomo una mano a Rin muy cariñosamente, ella le sonreía ampliamente.

-Muchas gracias a los dos – no encontraba las palabras para decirles – Shun, como profesor debo decir que eres excelente, pero como amigo… lo eres aun mas – le dio una mirada rápida a su Amo, el cual bebía de su copa – y nana, ¿a ti que puedo decirte que no te haya dicho ya?, eres como la madre que perdí – sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al decirlo.

* * *

Rin caminaba hacia sus habitaciones, ya era algo tarde, se había pasado un buen rato platicando con sus amigos en la estancia; incluyendo al Gran y todopoderoso de Jaken, quien no paraba de decirle que había tenido suerte por tomar de buen humor a su Amo. Las luces de las velas bailaban en el pasillo, la noche estaba algo fría, se puso de frente a su puerta, estaba entre abierta y no le tomó importancia alguna, la empujo suavemente, entro y la cerro tras de si. A penas dio dos pasos al frente cuando en un rincón muy oscuro relucían dos luces ámbares. Se sorprendió bastante y en su expresión se notaba.

-Buenas noches Amo - hizo una reverencia – ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? – Fue de inmediato a encender las velas que estaban colocadas en su habitación.

Sesshomaru no se movía.

-Tu siguiente evaluación será la de matemáticas, en dos días te encontraras conmigo en la biblioteca inmediatamente después del desayuno - Era verdad, no le había dicho nada de su siguiente prueba, Rin lo miraba muy concentrada – Será en dos fases, si pasas una puedes continuar con la otra, de lo contrario volverás a estudiar y a repetir el examen – Rin asintió – la primera será oralmente, durante el lapso de cuarenta minutos te preguntaré operaciones sencillas para realizar en mente, tendrás 1 minuto máximo para contestar las primeras 10, las siguientes constaran los treinta minutos restantes con un tiempo máximo de 3 minutos cada una – La chica trataba de grabarse todo porque estaba segura que su Amo no se lo repetiría – Descansaras 20 minutos y para la segunda ronda utilizaras papel y tinta; realizaras 15 operaciones largas durante una hora – Rin estaba asombrada, se veía complicado – ¿Entendido?

-Si Amo, entendido – Ella lo miraba con astucia.

-Rin… -Salió de la penumbra.

-¿Si Amo?

-Aprovecha tu tiempo – Paso por un lado suyo aspirando levemente su aroma _- "Flores y vainilla_" – Pensó al tiempo que el sutil perfume llego a su sentido.

-Por supuesto… - Rin sintió la brisa de la puerta abierta.

Cuando Sesshomaru salio de la habitación Rin se sintió aliviada, confiaba en que podría con ese examen, las matemáticas no eran su fuerte pero el haber pasado su primer prueba le dio seguridad en si misma.

¿Qué haría su Amo Sesshomaru con el lienzo que pintó? Ya no lo había visto en toda la noche, acaso… ¿lo habría desechado?

No…

Entonces, ¿dónde estaría?, tenía que ir a preguntárselo, la duda le carcomía por dentro.

Fue a su cuarto de baño, se lavó la cara y las manos en un recipiente con agua exclusivo para eso, respiró hondo frente a su gran espejo y salió dispuesta hacia la habitación de su Amo. Caminó por el pasillo, hacía mucho tiempo no estaba dentro de sus aposentos, y si entraba solo era para despedirse de él cuando sabia que se iba de viaje por un corto tiempo, siempre temió no volverlo a ver, no porque su Amo fuera derrotado sino por la debilidad de ella, en cualquier momento podía morir pero no quería hacerlo sin antes ver a su protector.

_Flash back_

_Corría por los pasillos como si su vida dependiera de ello, no le importaba hacer ruido, sus pies descalzos rechinaban con el piso de madera. Subió las escaleras, corrió mas, subió mas y mas hasta llegar a ESE piso, el que le estaba prohibido acercarse, pero no le importaba; había escuchado a Jaken hablar con Takeshi sobre un viaje que realizarían hacia las tierras del Norte, a visitar al Lord Itsuki por un asunto de política. Sentía miedo, miedo de no volverlo a ver, apenas había llegado ella y él ya quería irse. ¿Estaba triste?… Claro._

_Ya estaba ahí, en ese pasillo largo que contenía un sinfín de puertas, ¿cuál sería? Jamás había estado ahí antes, ¿cómo lograría hacerlo?_

_Ahora si caminaba lentamente, como hasta hace poco se le había enseñado, no veía luz atravesar por ninguna puerta, todo estaba oscuro, ¿por qué ese pasillo no tenia las velas encendidas?... Seguro que a su Amo le molestaban._

_Hacia frio y temblaba, solo se le ocurrió una forma de saber en dónde estaba… Llamarlo._

_-Amo Sesshomaru… - Dijo en un susurro, imperceptible para muchos youkais pero no para su Amo._

…

_Sesshomaru estaba sentado frente al portal de su ventana, disfrutando de la paz y tranquilidad que le daba la noche con su luna, alguien corría por su palacio, pequeños pasos deslizándose por la fina madera de su palacio, no podía ser nadie más que su protegida. ¿Qué pretendía? _

_De pronto ya no los escuchaba, se habían detenido al subir las escaleras que llegaban al piso donde se encontraba su habitación. Lo buscaba a él y lo sabía._

_-Amo Sesshomaru…- Esas palabras llegaron a su fino sentido auditivo, podía ignorarla y que pensara que estaba dormido o que ni siquiera se encontraba en el palacio, pero… ¿Y si era importante?... Demonios._

_Se levantó pacíficamente de su silla, caminó hasta la puerta de su habitación y la abrió un poco. Fue de regreso a su silla frente a la ventana._

…

_Habían pasado solo unos segundos después de que ella lo llamó y repentinamente una puerta a dos o quizás tres metros delante de ella se abrió lentamente. Se dirigió delante de ella y permaneció de pie 5 segundos antes de empujarla un poco más. Todo estaba oscuro como en el pasillo, solo la luz de la luna daba una iluminación tenue. _

_Miraba a todos lados tratando de distinguir algo en que le ayudara a recordar que no es un sueño y que verdaderamente estuvo ahí, de pronto lo vio… vio su cabellera plateada ser bañada por la luz de la luna, estaba sentado dándole la espalda. Tranquilamente caminó hasta él y se posó a su lado derecho, admirando también la belleza de la esfera gris-blanquecina que producía la luz que entraba por lu ventana._

_-Es hermosa-La niña lo decía con una paz en su voz, no le quitaba la vista de encima._

_-…_

_-¿No piensa así Amo?_

_-No exactamente-Tampoco el cruzaba su mirada con la figura de la niña que tenia al lado suyo._

_-Quisiera ser la mitad de bella de lo que luce – Entristecía un poco sus facciones. Esto llamo la atención del daiyoukai._

_-¿Por qué te interesa? - Jamás pensó que su protegida tuviera esos pensamientos, aun era una niña de 9 años._

_-Quisiera que algún día alguien se tomara la molestia de admirarme como yo lo hago ahora de ella – Su rostro aun seguía ensombrecido. El príncipe giro lentamente su mirada hacia su protegida. Su piel se veía más clara de lo que era bajo esa luz tan singular que también hacía resaltar sus pequeños labios rosados, sus ojos color miel relucían entre sus negras y abundantes pestañas, el cabello ébano medianamente largo caía libremente sobre sus hombros y espalda, tenia puesto su camisón de dormir y su peculiar olor estaba presente. Esa niña era bonita a los ojos de su Amo, y a los de cualquiera que la viera, ahora venía dando en cuenta que cuando esa pequeña creciera seria una humana con bastante belleza. Debía pulirla un poco más, educándola y vistiéndola con las mejores telas porque todo cuanto él poseía en su castillo era único, ya fuera por su antigüedad, valor, rareza o… belleza._

_-Pasara cuando seas mayor – Sesshomaru volvió su mirada hacia la luna._

_-¿Usted cree en verdad? – La niña lo veía con una gran emoción y un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos._

_-…- El príncipe solo asintió levemente, a ella eso le era suficiente. Poso nuevamente su mirada a la hermosa vista que la ventana les ofrecía. – ¿A qué has venido?_

_¡Cierto! ¡Lo había olvidado! – Yo… - la niña bajo un poco la mirada, ya no tenía el valor de decirle nada._

_-…_

_-Rin no quisiera que se fuera Amo – Ahí estaba de nuevo esa pequeña tratando de que la consintiesen – Rin hace poco que llego a su palacio y si el Amo desea irse entonces Rin quiere ir con el._

_-No es necesario, aquí estarás bien._

_-Rin estará mejor si va con el Amo – Le dirigió una mirada tierna a Sesshomaru._

_-¿No estás bien aquí? – Sesshomaru aun no se había topado con las peleas de Naiki y Rin, por lo tanto desconocía ese asunto._

_-No es eso, Rin solo quiere estar cerca de su Amo, porque teme no volverlo a ver._

_-Crees que soy débil._

_-Jamás, Rin piensa que es ella la débil, porque es humana y puede morir._

_-Nada que yo posea es débil, ni siquiera tu en tu condición de humana, y si has de morir yo he de revivirte._

_-Pero usted ya no puede revivir a Rin con Tenseiga – La niña entristeció y regresó su vista al piso._

_-Buscaré otra manera._

_-¿Cual? – Le tenía total confianza, sabía que lo haría._

_-Aun no lo sé – "Y espero no tener que saberlo" pensaba en sus adentros._

_-¿Entonces Rin puede acompañarlo a su viaje? – Insistiría._

_-No._

_-¿Y si algo le pasa a Rin? – Hacia un puchero, su mejor arma en estos momentos._

_-Entonces yo, el Gran Sesshomaru le arrancaría la cabeza a aquel que pueda intentar provocarte el menor daño – Y no era juego, siempre seria así._

_Esa noche Rin se fue a dormir con la promesa de protección de su Amo, a pesar de no verlo por un par de días ella estaba feliz, pensando en que el príncipe del palacio del Oeste iría por ella si estaba en peligro. La humana pasó más momentos de su niñez entrando a la habitación de su Amo con la intención de despedirse y las últimas veces se atrevía a darle un abrazo cuando él se descuidaba, hasta que le fue prohibido su entrada al ser una jovencita de 14 años, con el argumento de que es impropio que una señorita decente esté a solas con un hombre en su habitación._

_Fin del Flash back_

* * *

Ya tenía unos segundos frente a la puerta del daiyoukai, ¿por qué siempre se le iba el valor cuando se paraba justo ahí?

…

Sesshomaru estaba recostado en su futón, escuchando el viento golpear las ventanas y moviendo las hojas de las plantas de sus jardines, quería sacar de su mente a Shun con su petición, el no quería que Rin se fuera de su palacio, entonces ¿por qué debía permitir que él tuviera el descaro de enamorarla?, su protegida había sido educada, vestida y tratada en algún sentido como una princesa youkai, merecía a alguien mejor que Shun, que aunque no fuera un simple youkai, el no sentía que fuera el apropiado para ella.

_¿Entonces quien?_

-…Flores…-No se había percatado antes de ese olor, ¿qué le estaba pasando? Se distraía fácilmente.

Lo sabía, ella estaba frente a su puerta.

-Adelante – Dijo sin levantarse siquiera ni abrir sus ojos.

Ya no podía correr, ya la había descubierto e invitado a pasar, que mala suerte tenia… ¿o seria buena suerte?

Abrió la puerta lentamente y estaba en la misma condición que hacia tantos años, todo estaba en penumbra, no veía absolutamente nada, las cortinas de su ventana estaban ligeramente abiertas, así que ni siquiera la luna podía auxiliarla esta vez.

-Cierra – permaneció inmóvil.

No había puesto atención de la dirección en donde provenía la voz, ¡por Kami! …no quería hacer el ridículo. Cerró la puerta.

-Amo… - Ahora si estaría pendiente en donde localizarlo - …Disculpe la molestia, quería hacerle una pregunta.

-…

-Es sobre el cuadro que hice esta tarde – ¡No estaba funcionando! – quisiera saber qué es lo que hará con el, porque si no…

-Lo hiciste para mí – Venia desde su izquierda, dio unos cuantos pasos lentamente.

-Por su puesto Amo, por eso…

-Me lo quedaré – ¡Estaba en el futón!, se dirigió lentamente y con mucho cuidado de no destruir nada se posicionó delante de donde reposaba su cuerpo.

-Me da gusto Amo, entonces… - Escuchó que se levantaba, pero no pudo seguirle el paso – ¿dónde quiere que lo ponga?

Sesshomaru caminó sigilosamente hasta ponerse detrás de ella, no muy cerca, pero lo suficiente para poder olfatear ese embriagante olor, como quisiera adueñarse de él, poseerlo por siempre y… ¿qué sandeces estaba pensando?

-… - Ya no importaba, estaba cediendo lentamente a esas flores, esa vainilla lo narcotizaba desde su olfato.

Se acercó un poco más, su cabello hecho trenza lo mantenía a reposando en su hombro derecho y bajando por el pecho de ella, así podía ver sin dificultad una parte del níveo cuello de Rin descubierto. Dio una ligera olfateada mas mientras acercaba su nariz al lado izquierdo de su cuello, de inmediato ella supo donde se encontraba su Amo y aunque estaba sorprendida no se movió ni un centímetro, no le tenía miedo, al contrario; le agradaba tenerlo cerca pero… jamás habían estado en esa posición tan… incitante.

De pronto sintió la fría nariz de Sesshomaru rozándole la curva de unión entre el hombro y su cuello, daba unas pequeñas y sutiles respiraciones muy cerca de su piel, tocándola de vez en vez. Le dio un escalofrío recorrerle toda la espina. Él lo notó enseguida.

…_Acaso me está… ¿oliendo?..._

Ella sentía ligeramente húmeda y fría la nariz de su Amo, lo cual le parecía aun mas provocador, era una sensación agradable.

… _húmedo…_

… _Claro, es un youkai perro…_

¿Que era ese nuevo olor? Provenía de ella, de _su_ humana, aspiró un poco más fuerte para poder distinguirlo.

…_Excitación… _

Esa combinación de aromas le estaba ensordeciendo los sentidos, era peligroso, estaba por perder la cordura, ¿o ya lo había hecho?

Tomó fuerza desde su orgullo, el orgullo de no caer ante una humana como lo había hecho su padre y su hermano, por más… difícil… que fuera. Se alejó despacio de su cuello, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la ventana para abrir un poco las cortinas y… ¿verla? ¿Acaso deseaba ver su expresión?

-Mandare a enmarcarlo con un experto – Dijo Sesshomaru viéndola de frente.

-… eh? – Rin aun no salía de su trance, aun sentía esa sensación tan relajante e incitante en su cuello. El lo notó, hizo una sonrisa de orgullo leve y rápida que pasó desapercibida para Rin. – Cierto, el lienzo, ¿verdad? – Ella estaba tan nerviosa y apenada, Sesshomaru no aparentaba nada, pero le alzaba mas el orgullo de macho con su comportamiento.

-…

-Disculpe las molestias Amo, que tenga buenas noches, con su permiso… me retiro – Rin hizo una reverencia y dio la media vuelta.

Salió temblando por los nervios y la emoción de haber tenido a su Amo así de cerca, jamás le había pasado algo similar, llego a su habitación e intento mantener la calma, ella sabía que su príncipe podía escucharla si se lo proponía.

… _mi príncipe… que bien suena._

Al menos en sus pensamientos no la podía escuchar… ¿o si?... ¡No! Eso sólo pasaba con Jaken, además ya la hubiera matado si se enteraba de las cosas que pensaba sobre él, y no porque fueran malas, más bien por lo fantasiosas y cursis que son. Bueno, cerró con broche de oro su día, ya tenía que irse a dormir.

...

Lo aceptaba, algo le estaba ocurriendo, jamás había sido aturdido tan fácilmente por el aroma de Rin, ella siempre había olido a flores, pero… este nuevo olor a vainilla… y también estaba el que descubrió esta noche… el olor de su excitación. ¿Acaso seria el estrés?... ¿Pero cuál estrés?

…_Shun…_

¿Por qué tenía que venir ese youkai a sus pensamientos? Estaba harto de él, pero ya había dado su palabra, solo esperaba que Rin se diera cuenta que él no es para ella.

* * *

**Mi opinión.**

¿Cómo ven? Este capítulo es 2 hojas más largo que el pasado, ojala les haya agradado, lo iba a hacer más largo pero no podre actualizar en unos días, así que así se los deje. Al principio no estaba muy inspirada pero luego llego a mí la historia como por arte de magia. En este capítulo Sesshomaru ya va dándose cuenta de lo que le está pasando… Yo misma me emocione en como describí ese pequeño encuentro que tuvieron, ojala ustedes también *-* hubiese querido estar en la situación de Rin :D

**Reviews**

**Nabiki-san:** A mí también me gusta más esta pareja que la de KagXInu. A mí también me gusta verlo celosillo… y claro que le daré sus picones en los próximos capítulos, ahora que el menso le dio permiso a Shun para pretender a Rin… se las verá difíciles. Por cierto, te entendí perfecto tu explicación de los 90 días, muchas gracias, de hecho te deje un review en una historia tuya que leí recientemente, la de la carta para santa de Akane, está bien linda :D Ojala te haya gustado este capítulo. Saludos!

**VanneeAndrea**: Muchas gracias, hago lo que puedo! Y aquí tienes la continuación, que te pareció este capítulo?

**Rainy moon:** A decir verdad a mí también me llego el flash back cuando lo leí de vuelta y todo enterito. Que tienes por decirme de este capítulo?

**Inu- chan:** Porque soy mala? :C y gracias por el cumplido (sonrojada mil), tratare siempre de actualizar pronto con excepción de estos días, ya no actualizare hasta el sábado por la noche, ojala pueda hacer un capitulo igual o más largo.

**Serena tsukino chiba:** Como ves últimamente Sesshy anda bien distraído, ni sabe que le pasa :) ojala se componga pronto porque sino… Shun se le adelanta :p Espero te haya gustado el capi. Un abrazo y un beso!

**Jezabel:** Perdóname :C es que se me hacia pesado hacer un capitulo muy largo desde el principio, pero como vez ya le estoy aumentando cantidad al pasado y a este, espero el siguiente tenga 3 hojas mas xD igual y de todos modos la historia se presta para que la acabe en unos 20 capitulos si es que no se me ocurre otra cosa. Te gusto la actualización?


End file.
